


Wilhelm and Audrey II The Gold Dawn

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Flame Princess is referred to as Phoebe, Flashbacks, Mercy - Freeform, PTSD, Self Harm, The Bards name is Hama and is male, coping with failure and sorrows, suididal thoughts and attempts, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 29,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: Arno is in prison, those who lost people were done mourning, the war was over, everything was going great. Well, at least for three weeks. Already a new threat has arrived. A new war started, an even worse one. It’s as if the gates of Hell have been opened. The Disciples of Lucifer are back, and much more powerful. The New Covenant of the Gold Dawn are here as well. And the Zealots of Christ are back. War had returned. The Allied Powers must reunite and fight again to keep the darkness down. They get dirty, so the rest of their world stays clean





	1. Back to the fields

It was peaceful. Hama and Miriam weren’t there that week, but Will and Audrey stayed. The world they’d saved was just peaceful. There wasn’t any chaos, no tyranny, no bounty hunter after them. Best of all, no wrath.

Will had to show that there was still a chance. A chance for peace. After his speech, there were no plots of vengeance, no bloodlust, no hatred, and no fallout. After his speech, everyone just went home without looking at each other. In some way, they all knew that he, of all people, was right. 

Him and Audrey had done the impossible. They won a war that had been going on for almost a decade. They overthrew one the most powerful tyrants of all. They made peace with a man who had an unquenchable lust for blood. They had done everything that was asked of them, and more.

It was just quiet now. The only sounds they heard now was just people, music, and nature. They still had problems to cope with, such as Audrey’s pride, and Will’s anger, but it was getting better by the second. Iris was right, good prevails over evil, virtue prevails over sin. Mercy prevails over wrath.

Yup life was finally going their way for once. They were so used to killing for so long, it’s as if they forgot what a normal life was like. The only thing they had to go off of was just, try and remember what you did before all this. Look for the good things in life, and try to live off of that.

They both thought that they’d manage somehow. They’d find their way. But they didn’t really focus on that. They just enjoyed the quiet. They enjoyed not having to hear cries of war, gunshots, or any of that. They were able to enjoy the quiet. After all, this is what both Will and Audrey wanted. Especially Audrey, after the fact the she tried to end her universe, all to just be a “hero”, all because her pride told her to.

She was a changed girl. For once she didn’t think about constantly going on quests to get noticed, or get some kind of self satisfaction. She now thought that she should just enjoy what was around like Hama does. Take in your surroundings, and try to see the good in life.

Will was now a changed young man. He had finally met his father. He kicked his drug addiction. He was hardly drinking at all anymore. He managed to get back together with Phoebe. He wasn’t as viscous as he once was. And he finally had closure from Iris’ Death. He, like Hama was enjoying his life. They had both learned something from him, and Audrey thought that would never ever happen.  
But it did, and she was sure as Hell happy now. Will and her were actually happy for once. 

They were happy. They both believed that if they had never met, one or both of them would just be dead in some ditch somewhere.they helped each other, they cared for each other, they were like family. 

Kaiser’s death hit Will hard. He began trying to hurt himself. He would purposely reopen his scars. He tried to hang himself. Kaiser was one of the few things that he believed made his life matter. Kaiser died two weeks after Arnos fall from power. He’d died from old age. Audrey stopped him from ending it. He now believed that she was an angel sent from God to save him from madness. Will was quickly recovering from this. His scars were finally fading. He believed that she had given him hope, and it was because of this hope his scars were fading. They were now a grayish white color. Life was finally good.


	2. James and Wil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I wanted the previous fanfic to be the only one, but something clearly dragged me back. So I decided to come back and do more. Writing is gonna be more difficult, and probably less frequent, cause this is my senior year of high school, and I turn 18 literally less than a month. I also like to write at night, I don’t really feel inspired at day, so my writing isn’t gonna be as often. I also wanna note that Iris was based off of a girl that I fell in love with when I was nine. She also had hemophilia. But I feel like this is somewhat of a coping mechanism. Last fic I focused on Will more than anyone, but this time I’m gonna try and focus on both Wil and Audrey. I would also like to note that I’m going to spell Wilhelms name as Wil instead of Will. So here we go again) Wil and Audrey were relaxing, until Ebohare and Uzse arrived to warn them of a terrifying new threat. (Father James is basically Father James from Mafia III, so look him up, listen to him talk, and that’s what he looks and sounds like. I’m talking about the 1969 version of Father James, not the older Father James).

Wil was in his room, examining the Gods Key Eyela recently gave him. Each Gods Key, is different. Most just have one or two minor abilities. Some Gods Keys have power beyond comprehension. He wondered what this one had. He couldn’t trust himself with it, he never wanted to use it, but he did want to know what it could do.

Audrey was downstairs watching stuff on her phone, when there came a violent knock at the door. She answered quick. It was Ebohare and Uzse. Ebohare then asked “Where’s Wil?” “He’s upstairs” Audrey bitterly replied due to the fact that his loud knocking frightened her. 

“WIL!” “Shit, Ebohare, Uzse, the hell are you guys doing here?” “No time to explain, we need to go to Condor.” “Why what for?” “WE NEED TO GO NOW!”

Wil then yelled for Audrey telling her “looks like we’re going back to Condor.” They then grabbed some of their things and got in a carriage and went off to Condor Castle.

Wil asked “So what’s this all about?” “John’s back” Uzse said. Wil sat there in shock. Audrey asked who John was, so Uzse explained “John was once... one of us, he was a high ranked crusader.” “He eventually started taking things... too extreme, especially religion.” “He believes in God, he believes that, if you’re not devoted to him... he’ll have to kill you.” 

Audrey wasn’t too shocked by this, because of all the recent events in her life. She did think that Johns idea kinda coordinated with her old ideas. He’d kill you if you’re not loyal to god, and Audrey was ready to end her world in the name of religion and pride. But Audrey wasn’t too bothered by that, she was now much more humble, and she was trying to be a true hero this time.

Audrey was slowly drifting away from worshiping Eya, and was drifting towards learning about God, but she was going to stay with Eya, because it was her roots, it’s what she believed her entire life, and she wasn’t gonna give that up. Primarily because she’d been given a second chance, and she was trying to make the most of it.

Audrey had also noticed that Wil’s scars were barely there any more. They were sealed and were now a whiteish gray color. They no longer reopened and bleed. They were there, but they were much better now.

Wil had taken notice that Audrey wasn’t as bitter as she had been after the war. She was much more kind, probably more kind than she was in the war. He’d see her with a smile almost all the time. He liked that, seeing that he had someone in his life who could prevail over something bad much quicker than he could. He envied that.

They arrived at the castle. They entered, and at the gate was Gernot. Wil took notice that he was now an Honor Guard. He stood silent, not speaking a word. Wil didn’t try to spark a conversation as Honor Guards didn’t talk much, and plus Gernot had lost someone dear to him. He probably wasn’t in much of a talking mood.

Uzse then said “it’s gonna rain really bad for like, the next three days, you guys should get to your room.” Wil and Audrey unpacked, and Wil then said “do whatever you want, I gotta talk Father James.”

Wil went off to the chapel and entered. Father James wasn’t there. Wil looked in his office, not there either. He could see out the window. He looked at the tree. He remembered the first day he met Father James. “I was such a piece of shit as a kid” Wil said laughing.

A man was walking around in the courtyard, he spotted a young man in the tree. “Hey, aren’t ya sposed ta be in class?” “What do you think?” “I think ya betta fix that attitude of yars, undastand?” “Piss off old man.” “God almighty ain’t you just a brat.” “God? God is a complete myth made up so people can sleep at night. If your Gods real, then why didn’t he help me, ever?” “Eitha come outta the tree, or I’ll cut it down!” The young man not wanting his favorite tree to get cut down, he leapt out and landed right in front of the man. “Happy?” “I will be once we get this situation sorted.”

The man grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him through the halls. On their way, Wil saw a girl walking around. He knew of the girl, he knew that she was of royal blood from another universe. She was the Flame Princess. She was walking with another girl, a friend of hers, and looked at him with a smile and giggled. The boy gave off a smirk, and the man kept dragging him, telling him “stop daydreamin, we’re almost there.”

The boy with a smart attitude “I guess I’m gonna get detention or something right?” The man responded “you’ll see.” Eventually they came to two large oak doors. The man opened them and dragged him in and closed them back. The boy realized that they were in the chapel. The boy said “really, you’re bringing me to a place of delusional fantasy right?” “Just keep quiet.” They then entered the mans office. The man told the boy to sit as he sat down. The boy complied. The man just said “ya not in trouble or any of that.” “Then why am I here?” “What’s ya name son?” “I’m Wilhelm, Wilhelm Lincoln.” “Well Wil, I’m Father James.” “Uh I go by Wilhelm.” “Do you even know what ya name means son?” Wil slumped in his chair and with a smirk said “No, what?” “It means protectin othas, helpin people.” “Sounds like a good life.” “It is, but it doesn’t come without sacrifice, Jesus knew that betta than anyone could ever imagine.” “Look, in case you haven’t noticed, I don’t believe in a God.” “I know, but if ya wanna live here, you’re gonna have to.” “Tell ya what, I can get ya a free period.” “Really, cool.” “But ya have to spend it with me.” “Ugh, better not be any homework.” “There won’t.”

Wil then came back to reality when he heard a familiar voice say “he’s not here.” He turned around and saw that it was Phoebe. Wil then hugged her. She happily responded “okay I get it.” Wil then asked “so uh, where is he?” “He’s away on mission, he’s coming back at midnight.” Wil then said “alright, I guess I’ll just wait here then.” “No, Wil you need to sleep tonight.” “Well I also need to see Father James.” “Look I know he means a lot to you, but you rely on him so much when you’re here, why?” “Because... he raised me, unlike my real parents. He taught me things that they never did. He saved my soul and brought me to God. Plus if it wasn’t for him... we never would’ve met.” 

Phoebe looked at him with a smile and said “you’ll be able to see him tomorrow.” She then leaned in and put her hand on his lap and said “in the meantime... get some sleep.” “Or I’ll make you” she said jokingly.


	3. Visions of my Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father James was one of if not the only person who properly raised Wil, but now Wil has a question about the events of a specific night which was one of his first missions.

Wil woke up early that morning. He wandered around while listening to music for a few hours out of boredom, and to let James sleep. He then decided to go the chapel again. He sat there   
, waiting for him. “You really thought that I was gonna cut that tree down didn’t ya.” “Father” Wil said with excitement in his voice. “Phoebe told me that you were looking for me.” “Yeah I was.” “And why’s that?” “I... got some questions.” 

They were outside by the tree, when Wil asked “what the fuck was I doing there?” James immediately knew what he meant. He meant that when he was lost in the woods, unable to find his way home, and James had to help him. He never told Wil exactly why he was there, what had actually happened. “It’s... too long of a story son.” “I’ve got time” Wil said eager to hear the truth.

James asked “you rememba Sal?” “Yeah, he died of a fever.” James then replied “well... that’s not exactly what happened.” So James then explained what exactly happened that night. Sal had actually burned to death after he saved Wil from being burned alive by a Kampfpistole flare, and how Wil ran off, repressing the events of that night, and how Uzse found and dragged him back to Condor, and told James what happened.

Phoebe was walking with two Honor Guards, when she saw both Wil and James talking. Wil then began trying to keep his balance, trying not to fall over. Phoebe, the guards, and James then caught him and set him down. Wil wasn’t crying, but he looked like he was about to break down. 

Wil didn’t break, but his entire body was a pinkish red color. James asked “you okay son?” “I’m fine.” Wil then asked James “why didn’t you ever tell me?” James responded with “you were too young, if I’d told you, you’d probably have lost it by now.” Wil then got back up with the help of the guards. Wil then wanted to go to the armory and look for something. 

Phoebe told the guards not to follow, and they obeyed. She tried getting Wils attention, but Wil didn’t listen. He made the armory and opened the door. He then found exactly what he was looking for. Phoebe came in trying to get Wil away from the guns. Wil asked “what’re you talking about, I just came up here to get some new weapons.” Phoebe sighed with relief saying “I thought you were gonna... you know.” “Oh... oh no I was just tryna find some stuff.” Wil then picked up some weapons, a Kampfpistole, a Finnish Luger, a new blade sharpener, and a Krag Jorgensen rifle. He then looked at her and with a laugh he said “so much for three weeks right.”


	4. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just a small chapter. I didn’t really have many ideas so I just threw something together. I’m gonna try to write more on the weekends since this is last year of high school. Wil also has new armor. His armor is a human version of the Elite Honor Guard armor with dark red primary color and white secondary. The horns and spikes on it are white, and there’s a big white cross on the chestplate. And he has a dark red and white cape). Wil and Audrey are busy doing their own things when they’re exposed to one of the new threats.

Ebohare went to to tell Wil and Audrey about the new enemies. As he was walking, an explosion occurred outside. Everyone rushed to that part of the castle and saw a small army led by a man on a horse. “It only took three weeks for you to go soft, didn’t Issac?” Isaac being a very high ranked politician. “John? We cast you out year’s ago, why are you here?” “I want my revenge for casting us all out, it was unfair” replied John. John and his men then quickly left.

Audrey then asked “Shouldn’t we go after him?” “No, that was just a warning shot, trust me, it’ll be obvious when he makes his move” Issac replied. Wil ran to Issac asking “what the hell just happened?” Issac replied “John.” “What? Why haven’t we attacked him yet? For years we let him get away with this kind of shit.” Issac said “ he’s gotten much more predictable, soon we might be able to attack without a single casualty.

Wil then asked “Well was anyone hit?” “No, it was just a warning shot.” Wil was relieved to hear that. Only a few times he saw John’s true wrath, and it was a gruesome sight. Wil then went to tell everyone what had happened.

He came across Phoebe. She asked “Christ, what just happened?” “John’s back, he’s gonna try and get his revenge.” “Well, is anyone hurt?” “No, that was just a warning shot.” Ebohare then came up to Wil and said “this is why we needed you back... welcome home buddy.”


	5. I Dream of Tanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So Wils armor is basically the same as his previous but it’s dark red, and whitish gray). It’s official. A new war has begun on Drakon, only three weeks after the previous. Wil decides he needs to go and recruit a certain Bard and Witch to the fight, but before he does that, he needs to think. So he returns to a place he found during those peaceful three weeks.

Now they all knew, a new war has begun, however not only John was involved, there are the Disciples of Lucifer, and the Golden Dawn. Wil decided that now there’s no backing down, this time mercy isn’t gonna work. He and Audrey decided that they had to go home, but Wil wanted to go to his place of thought.

They both traveled by horseback, but when they were close to home, Wil split off going to his place of thought. He’d found this place during the three weeks of peace. Here in this place was a beautiful waterfall, a pine forest, and an old disabled German Leopard Tank. Markings on the tank read “Grenztruppen Panzer NO. 3.” The tank was very large, and old. It had been left behind from a long time ago. There weren’t really any tanks on Drakon, but when there were, they weren’t really used, they were more of a scenery thing. If their big enough, people sometimes slept in them. Really, only wood and steel weapons were used on Drakon, but other weapons were there, it’s just people preferred to use the semi-auto or bolt action weapons. They also used revolvers, as long as they were built with wood grips. It’s just the way the people preferred it.

Audrey texted him “hey, you coming?” Wil was still in deep thought, he felt that Iris was actually wrong, that he had failed the people. He heard Phoebe ask him “how’d you find a tank?” “Christ, you’ve gotta stop doing that.” Wil was confused, why would someone high up in a government up and leave without any guards. He also noticed that she was wearing armor. He then asked “why in God’s name are you wearing armor?” “Because, I’m fighting in this war, I’m tired of sitting behind a desk, or being involved with some debate and all that, it’s time I had some action.” Wil immediately wanted to tell her off and say she wasn’t ready, but he knew how stubborn she was, so he didn’t even fight back. He just said “wow, crazy and dedicated, welcome to the war.” She then said “that didn’t answer my question, when’d you find this.” “I found it during the three weeks of peace, I just wandered around and I found it.”

“Well, if you’re gonna fight with me and Audrey, you’d better come back to the house.” They then both went to Wils. When they arrived, Audrey was just sitting in the grass. Audrey and Phoebe both exchanged waves, and her and Wil entered the house. He went to his room to gather more weapons, some of them for her. Phoebe then entered his room and found the old saber she’d given him many years ago for his birthday. “Aww, you kept, even after all these years.” “Yeah, I don’t use it, I keep it on display, I used it for a little while, and then I found my Claymore, plus I don’t wanna damage it, because some damage came about it.” He then set some weapons out for her and a bag to carry them.

She grabbed her bag and they went outside, Audrey had already packed the rest of her weapons. Wil then looked over at the portal to Langtree, thinking about possibly recruiting Hama and Miriam again. He hesitated, not wanting to put Hama through something like this all over again. Audrey then put her hand on Wils shoulder and asked “you really wanna do this?” “We need everyone we can get, but I don’t know if we should.” Wil then decided that he should at least try.

They all entered the portal. Wil then approached what he assumed was Hamas house. Wil knocked on the door, and a sleepy Hama in pajamas opened the door. “Oh Eya, Wil, Audrey, Phoebe!” He then hugged them and happily asked “what’re you guys doing here?” Wil then asked “we thought stopping Arno would stop all the conflict. We were wrong, and we need everyone we can get, you up for it?” Hama then replied “of course! Wait here” He then went back inside and quickly slipped on his clothes and then returned and asked “Where do we go from here?” Audrey then replied “we need to try and get Miriam to go with us.” Hama then told them to follow him. They went through the caves and got to Miriam’s cottage, she moved out of Saphi’s after her and Hama saved the world. Hama knocked on her door. A grumpy Miriam in pajamas answered the door. “Ugh WHAT, oh Hama, what is it?” “Well, *ahem* our friends are back, and they need our help.” Miriam then said “I don’t see them.” Hama then looked around, they weren’t there, they were off in the distance. Miriam then heard Wil playing and singing I’m a Rover by The Dubliners. “Oh, hang on.” Miriam then went back on, drank some coffee, slipped on her clothes, and went outside. “So, we going back to Wils universe?” “Yup” Hama responded. Miriam then asked all of them “so where’re we goin ya dopes?” They then traveled back through the portal. Miriam then asked everyone “I know this is a cringey question, but what’d you guys dream about, cause I dream about becoming famous and stuff.” Hama then responded “well my dear Miriam, we already are famous, but I dream of no war and no violence.” Phoebe then said “I dream of finally leaving the government.” Audrey said “I dream of going on adventures.” Miriam then looked at Wil and asked “well Wil, what’d you dream about?” They all looked at him in question. Wil with a smile responded “I dream of tanks... and other things.” They all laughed with him. He missed this kind of stuff. He missed them. He missed the fun they had. But now they’re all back, side by side for another war. Another reason to be together.


	6. Damien and his followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I didn’t really put the Disciples in the last fic, and I felt that they should be here. The Gold Dawn hasn’t appeared yet, but they will soon, but for now, this is gonna be a fucked up chapter. Next I’ll probably have the Gold Dawn show up, but for now, enjoy this. And thanks to the 100 plus people who read my previous fic. I’ve said it before, there isn’t enough Wandersong fanfic, so I guess I’m doing my part, thanks for reading this far. On to the chapter). While on their way back to Condor, the party is ambushed buy the Disciples of Lucifer. They all escape, except for Wil. Wil and some others are now to be sacrificed to Satan for his blessing in the war.

The party was now going back to Condor to prepare alongside the crusaders. It wasn’t that long of a walk, but it sure as hell was boring. They’d already talked about stuff they dreamed about, and they already knew so much about each other. All on horseback, Wil passed the Grenztruppen tank again. Wil wanted to go back to it and show them the tank, so he told them to come see it. 

Miriam then asked “Aren’t we getting off track?” “It’ll just take a second” Wil said. They then arrived at the tank. Hama asked “What does Grenztruppen Panzer mean?” Phoebe knowing fluent German replied “it means Border Troop Tank.” Miriam then said “okay, I’ll admit, this is pretty cool.” Wil then said “okay, that’s enough, let’s go.”

They kept moving until Hama spotted a flute. He then said “hey look at this.” Wil then yelled “Hama don’t!” But he didn’t listen, and a bright flash came about. Audrey was firing her revolver as fast and as accurately as she could. Phoebe was swinging her sword in every direction. Miriam was zapping what ever she could, and Hama was swinging his staff in every direction. 

The flash then faded, and men in black and red armor with pentagrams on their chest plates ran forward with swords in hand. Audrey then held her sword to the sky and electrocuted many of them, while Phoebe set many of them a blaze. Audrey charged her sword again and struck Hamas staff, and Hama hit many of them, while Miriam was zapping as many as she could.

They were getting overwhelmed. There were just too many. Wil then yelled “I got this go!” Audrey then yelled back “we’re not leaving you!” “Get to Condor, you have to go, NOW!” They then ran off to Condor, except for Wil. He kept slicing everyone around him apart. Then he was struck in the back of the head.

He awoke at night in a large field. There was a large upside down cross, and around it, many Disciples in large black robes. One in the middle was a man wearing a dark red robe. Not too far for the cross was a large group of Disciples having sex.

The man took off his hood. He face was covered in tattoos, one of them saying 666 in Roman numerals on the back of his head. He instructed four other men to his side and said “now that we have our sacrifices, we must give a sacrifice of our own.” They all cut their wrists sideways, and drained the blood into a large black grail. The grail was passed from follower to follower, each of them taking a sip. The red robed man then said “well my sacrifices, I’m Damien.” Think of me as... your spiritual guide, your shepherd onto a better existence, because why serve in Heaven when you can rule in Hell.” “The crusader there obviously has chosen death, but if any of you would like to join us and kill for Lucifer, speak up.” No one made a sound. “Fine then, take the masks off the rest of them.” Everyone else’s masks were removed. Damien already had one on the stage he was standing on. Damien then enthusiastically said “Well then, LETS BEGIN!” He dragged the first, a woman to the cross. The sex in the distance became more audible, and more violent.

Two Disciples then strapped the woman to the cross. But out of the corner of Wil’s eye, he saw a hooded figure, it wasn’t a Disciple. A loud gunshot went off killing both the Disciples. A Disciple then yelled out “whoever that is is ruining the ceremony, kill him, protect Damien!” Damien and many others ran off into the woods, and the hooded figure killed the rest of the Disciples. The hooded figure the freed the woman from the cross, and then freed everyone else. 

The figure then untied Wil saying “you again?” It was Robeart Metze. He was back. “What the fuck?” Everyone got up and grabbed a weapon. Everyone in the orgy was dead, along with many Disciples. Wil then grabbed his weapons, and said “I thought you went to find your daughter?” “I did, but I thought, these monsters are capturing and torturing innocent people, and i wouldn’t want my daughter to be one of them.” Robeart then yelled out “everyone go that way through the woods, there’s a village nearby, it’s heavily protected, that’s the only place you’ve got for miles.” 

Wil then said “thanks.” “Wherever you were Before this, you need to go, now.” Wil then took off to Condor, knowing that the party would be there by now.


	7. Confusion and Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robeart saved Wil and many others from Damien’s clutches, Wil was too occupied with meeting Robeart again, he didn’t even notice his throbbing headache and super dilated eyes. He headed to Condor, alone, unusually warm, confused, very dizzy, and occasional vomiting on they way. He needs to keep repeating the word “Condor” to remember where he needs to go.

Wil’s head was throbbing. He’d just been saved by Robeart, and headed off into the woods, but he could hardly remember a thing. He didn’t notice the pain until he was past the tree line. He could barely stand up. His knees were weak. His whole body felt like it was gonna just give way. He remembered one crucial thing, “Condor” he said to himself.

“Condor” He repeated. “Uhh... Condor, yeah that’s right, uhh Condor.” He shambled through the forest, trying to make out a path to Condor Castle. He struggled to find a path but he just took a gamble and shambled on. “Condor” He said. “uhh... Condor, yeah Condor.”

He was struggling to keep himself up. He tripped over a rock, yet he got back up and continued to repeat “Condor... C...Condor, that’s... that’s right, yeah that’s right, yeah Condor.”

It was terrifying for him. He kept hearing all these voices saying things that he knew, but the problem was, he didn’t remember who said them. He kept remembering two things “mercy prevails” and “Condor Castle.” His mind was fogged, like steam on a mirror.

He then began remembering another thing. “Take my hand, if you don’t know, where you’re goin... I’ll understand, I’ve lost the way myself... don’t take that old road, it leads to nowhere... we must return, before the clock strikes 12:00.” It was favorite song. He then repeated “Desperation... by uhh... Steppenwolf.” 

He then began singing the lyrics. He then sang “don’t look back, or you’ll, be left behind.” “Don’t look back, or you, will never, find... peace of mind.” “Take my hand, if you don’t know... where you’re goin... I’ll understand, I’ve lost the way myself.” 

He sang the whole song over and over again. Tears began to run down his face with each verse. He then finished the song, coming out to a field, seeing it. “Condor... I’m here” he said while looking at the castle. He then shambled towards the castle.


	8. Messed up my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before I start, I just wanna say that this is very unusual for me. I mean 3 chapters in 1 night, I think I’m goin crazy. Anyway, the title is actually a part of a song by They Might Be Giants. The song is called Rocket Ship, it’s one of those songs that’s good because it sucks. That song was actually turned into the song Spiraling Shape). Wil prevailed through his pain and made it to Condor Castle, but his troubles aren’t over yet. He has a concussion, and is in excruciating agony, he can barely walk, he can barely remember a thing, he’s vomited many times, and he can barely see. Everything he sees has somewhat of a spiral to it. He somewhat knows that he has a concussion, but he’s not exactly sure. He knows he’s in agony, but at least he made it.

Wil made it. He was here, where he needed to be. He was still in complete agony, but in his mind he was saying “at least I made it.” He could barely speak. He barely had any energy. He fell while shambling, but he didn’t stop moving. He was now crawling to the castle.

There were guards in watchtowers, scanning the area. Security was tightened after John’s attack. One of the guards noticed Wil crawling. The guard yelled “WE GOTTA A MAN OUTSIDE THE GATE, BRING HIM INSIDE, NOW!” Two soldiers then went into the field and dragged Wil through the gate and got him into the castle. They took him to one of the doctors “Dr. Steiner, we gotta a wounded man here.” Dr. Steiner then said “I’ll do what I can yingele (child in Yiddish) now go on, leave.” Wil then looked directly at Steiner and said only one word “...Home.” “Ja ja Shimson (yes yes Sampson), you’re home, now please be quiet so I can focus.” Steiner then examined him.

Ebohare then entered the room about to ask Steiner “Steiner, can you give me something for my back, it’s aching.” “Silence yingele, I’m busy.” “Oh shit Wil.” “Be quiet, I’m trying to focus.” “What happened?” “That’s what I’m trying to figure out now BE QUIET!” The room was finally quiet and Steiner continued.

“Well, it looks like he has a concussion, I don’t know what happened, but he’s lucky that it’ll go away fairly quickly” Steiner said. Ebohare then said that he’d take him to his room. Wil was in his room laying in bed. Ebohare went to Audrey’s room, woke her up and told her that Wil was here but he had a concussion. Audrey wanted to see him, but he didn’t know what was happening. He knew that he was at Condor, but he didn’t know what he was doing.

Audrey began going towards his room, which was a long walk. Wil went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He began to remember three songs at once. The songs were all They Might Be Giants songs. Spiraling Shape, Rocket Ship, and Till My Head Falls Off. He remembered the parts about falling over, being in the bathroom, and being injured. 

He then remembered the part of Rocket Ship “Messed up my face...” and fell. With his fall he reopened three of his scars, including the moon scar around his right eye. One of his scars was now longer because of his fall. He sat there with blood running down his face, however he wasn’t in any pain. Now in his mind he was remembering and saying form Rocket Ship “but nothing can hurt me I have no nerve endings, I’ve lost so much blood that I'm ready to faint.” 

Audrey entered his room, wondering where he was. She then noticed that the bathroom door was three inches opened, and she heard Wil hopelessly singing “and now that you’re back to report that the spiraling shape was a fraud and a fake.” She opened the door and found a bloodied Wil singing the song.

Worried for his health, she grabbed a spare rag that he had in there and some rubbing alcohol and began cleaning his face. She then grabbed another rag and ran it under the coldest water she could get. She then told him to hold it to his forehead. Then she practically dragged him to his bed and set him in bed. She then said “I am not letting you out of my sight.” She then dragged a chair and sat in it watching him. Wil then found the strength to move. He turned his head over to her and with tears in his eyes said “thank you.”


	9. Over Elijah’s Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the man who designed and helped build Condor was Elijah. Elijah was a pacifist, much like Hama is. The most important part of Condor to him was the wall. He believed the wall was like God’s hands protecting those without malice. After the castle was finished, Elijah had a stroke and died. After he died, the Crusader Government said that the wall would be called Elijah’s Wall. Outside the wall, there’s a beautiful place, where a waterfall runs, and many trees stand tall, but only one stands out from all the others. All of the trees are cedars, except one. That one is an a large oak. Wil never really spent much time thinking that the dogwood was superior, but perhaps he was wrong.

It was about 7:30 am. Wil was now awake, while Audrey had passed out in the chair. Wil still had a concussion and he knew it. His head was pounding like the hand of a gorilla on thin metal. He got up and took a shower. After his show he put on his red and white armor and ate. After he ate he took some Advil, and wandered around.

He came to the dogwood, where he first met Father James, but he didn’t really remember much about that. He remembered everyone’s names and what they looked like, but he didn’t remember much of what had happened between them. He didn’t really have much of an interest in being in the courtyard. He decided to go outside Elijah’s Wall, he approached a guard and asked if he could. The guard had obviously not heard that Wil had a concussion, and let him go.

Wil remembered a place he’d been to before. He didn’t spend much time there, he’d preferred the courtyard. He decided to go there. He made his way to this place and saw a beautiful waterfall and many cedar trees, yet he noticed something odd, there was also an oak tree. He decided to climb up to a branch that wasn’t far from the ground and just layed on it.

He was there for what felt like hours. He decided that he should go back, but he didn’t want to separate himself from this beauty, so he stayed. Eventually he went back, not really caring about what was happening around him. Despite a pain in his head, he felt happy, happier than he had felt in a long time. He felt that this may have been a blessing.

He felt that maybe he needed this kind of thing. Just a break from caring about things. He went back into the courtyard, and layed near the tree. Phoebe was walking by herself, yet not wearing her armor. She was wearing one of her senator dresses, particularly a white one. She then noticed him. She then ran towards him and hugged him, thanking Christ that he was alright. She then said “whoa, you’re eyes are super dilated.” Wil didn’t really know what was going on, confusion is a common side affect of a concussion. 

He began trying to find words to say, but he just stuttered, not really able to say anything. She then caught on to his strange behavior, she knew now that he had a concussion. “Oh God, are you okay?” “Yeah, uhh Dr. Steiner examined me.”

She then asked how it happened, but he didn’t remember, so he couldn’t say anything about it. He just told her “I don’t know.” She was about to help him up but he got up at his own accord. They then went inside, where Audrey was frantically looking for him. “There you are, oh thank Eya.” The others then saw him and were happy that he was back. Phoebe was about to explain his situation but Audrey did it first. They all listened, and now they were ready to help him with whatever he needed. 

“Look, I appreciate it, but I don’t want any help, I wanna deal with this on my own.” Audrey then replied “oh no, after all we’ve been through, I’m not letting you do this alone, we’re helping whether you like it or not.” A frown grew across Wil’s face, but he was thankful that they were there. That they were willing to help him in such a hellish state of health.


	10. I need to keep moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all know Wil has a concussion, but he wants it to be his burden to carry, not theirs. His feet at times give out, his head will start pounding out of nowhere, his nose occasionally bleeds, and at times he’ll forget what’s happening around him. Yet they refuse to let him carry the burden alone, they all believe that they need to carry it with him.

Wil’s symptoms were brutal. He had constant headaches. Less common symptoms he had were nosebleeds, and confusion, but he’d often lose his balance. At times he wasn’t able to even get out of bed. But Wil constantly refused their help, he just wanted this to be his burden. Wil didn’t want to get out of bed, but knew that he had too. He got up and immediately his legs gave way. Audrey then propped him up and helped him up by holding the underside of his left arm, but his balance came back and he made her let go. His symptoms became less frequent as the days moved by. He started to become less spiteful and vicious. Eventually his symptoms were gone, he healed surprisingly quick. He then apologized to them saying that he wanted it to be his problem, not theirs. They didn’t hesitate to accept his apology. Word then came in that there was a convoy of soldiers who were coming back to Condor, and there were only twelve survivors out of the fifty seven men. Among the dead was Abbas. The attacker’s were led by John himself. Wil began to become distant and furious Wil then called up an old friend, and they layed out a number of photos. The photos were of high up people in the three organizations, the Disciples of Lucifer, the Golden Dawn, and the Zealots. Wil was holding a picture of John, then Father James walked in. James asked “so those the men you’re gonna kill?” “That’s the plan padre” said Klyde. Klyde then asked “why, you gotta better one?” “All those men deserve to die, I won’t argue that... but kill John, and let that be the end of it.” Wil immediately slammed his fist on the table and said “THAT’S NOT ENOUGH!” “It’s enough if you say it’s enough” James argued. “You realize this ain’t gonna bring any of ‘em back.” “This ain’t about bringing ‘em back, or even justice, this is about doing what no ones been able to do, and makin him watch as I take his power away, once I do that, then... and only then... I’ll kill him.” “This a one way road Wil, and you know how it ends.” “Well... better get started.”


	11. Two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil went missing three days ago. They all noticed that he left a note, telling them all that he needed to leave. They’re all afraid of where he’s gone. They’ve been looking for him for a while. Hopefully they’ll find him soon.

Audrey and the rest of the party were out in the woods, desperately trying to find their friend. They’d found footprints in the ground and followed them, yet to no avail. It was a very horrific situation, especially since Audrey knew about his history of self harm. He’d taken off three days earlier, leaving a note saying “I’m leaving this note to tell you all to not look for me, just keep helping the war effort, all those bastards need to die, but you guys gotta do it for me, I ain’t got much left in me, thank you, for all you’ve done. Wil.” 

Audrey was probably the most worried, due to the fact that Wil put aside her past and gave her a chance without question. He gave her redemption, and Eya knew she needed it. Her and Wil got along the best, especially since they had both come from difficult pasts. The thought of losing him was crippling to her. They continued their search, but no one found anything. 

Eventually Audrey came upon another set of footprints she told them all to keep searching, and then followed the prints. The prints led to a strangely placed door within a large rock formation. The door was a watertight hatch. She opened the door, and inside was a steel enforced bunker. Within the bunker there were a large series of hallways, and hatch doors at the end of each of them. 

She decided to just check every hatch door until she found Wil. She went down a hallway, opened a door and he wasn’t there. She did it four more times, and came to another hatch. She opened it, seeing Wil on the ground, looking as if he was sad and happy at the same time. Audrey immediately saw this and decided not to go and grab him and yell for the others. She decided to just start talking to him, she asked “Wil?” Wil then replied “who?” “You, I’m talking to you Wil.” “Oh... him, yeah he’s not here anymore, he went to look for the sanity he lost but he never came back.” “You uhh... you sound like you’re fucked up, you gotta get up, we gotta get you back to the castle, c’mon Wil.” She now noticed that Wil’s face was very red, this could mean only one thing.

Wil then began ranting “kids father ran off before he could even talk, he left him behind to suffer at the hands of his whore mother and a drunk, the kid was beaten left and right for the most stupid reasons.” “The kid then met a girl, the girl came from a Iehovah’s Witness family, it meant that if her family figured out that the were even looking at each other she’d become an apostate.”

“The girl and the kid fell in love, and during that time the girl slit her leg open from a great fall, the same day that happened her mother swallowed a bottle of pills.” “And that was it... that was that.” Audrey then said “Wil you’re not in the right state of mind, we’ll get you back to the castle and you’re gonna be fine c’mon.” And as soon as Audrey took two steps closer, Wil pulled out a .44 Auto Mag, primed it, and pointed it at his temple.

Audrey then said “no no no Wil, c’mon now.” Wil then pointed it at her. She then said “Wil, we’re friends remember?” Wil then pointed the gun back to his temple and said “the kid saw the truth, it was hidden in the sea of lies the were all around him, he saw the world burning right before his eyes, and then the ground opened up beneath him. Create a gaping maw that SWALLOWED HIS SOUL! Aw nothing matters anymore, sunset for humanity.” As Wil was talking, Audrey had a grip on the gun, but Wil’s grip was too strong. 

Wil then fell back and started panting. He then loosened his grip on the gun and said “tell them... tell them that I’m sorry, tell them... tell them that I loved them.” Audrey then replied with her hand still on the gun “okay.” Wil then immediately strength his grip and began putting all his weight into the grip on the gun, but then Audrey knocked him out and took the gun from his hand. She was curious if he had any bullets in it. She checked the clip, nothing in there. She popped the chamber, one bullet, only one bullet was in the gun. 

Audrey the took the bullet and put it and the gun into her satchel. She then told everyone where Wil was. They all picked Wil up and brought him back to the castle. Audrey alone brought him to Dr. Steiner. Steiner examined Wil’s condition. After he was done He said “Wil seems to have used some psychedelics, I’ve flushed his system and gave him some antidepressants, so he should be fine.” Wil then awoke to find Audrey looking at him. She then said “Wil... don’t forget who you are, don’t forget who we are, don’t forget what we are.” Wil’s face went from a frown to a smile.


	12. A Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapters gonna be pretty short. Tomorrow I’ll try and make it longer. But the end of the Zealots story is not the end, I’ve still gotta introduce the Golden Dawn, and I’ve also gotta give the Disciples more time in the story). They’ve all put the previous matter behind, yet they’re all monitoring Wil very closely. Words come in that John is with a battalion of Zealots, on their way to find the lost staff of Georg the Berserker. Wil decides to lead the party to go find the staff as well, as he knows where it is. Will this be the way John dies? Will he be ended at Wil’s hands? Or will he escape again?

Wil was finally back to reality. He’d been lost ever since Kaiser died, after that, all the happiness he showed was just lies. He was finally happy again, and perfect timing too. They were all gathered in the war room, waiting for Wil and Audrey. Wil and Audrey entered the room and saw them all stare at Wil. Wil didn’t really make eye contact with any of them, so that they wouldn’t immediately barrage him with questions.

There was only one seat available, and it was next to Phoebe. Wil was more than hesitant to sit, due to the possibility of Phoebe asking him about his “bad trip”. Wil then sat down, not even caring at this point. Some crusaders were in there talking to the others, while Phoebe began speaking to Wil. With a quiet anger in her voice, she asked “what the hell was wrong with you?” “I mean seriously, you run off for three days, hide in a bunker in the woods, do acid, and then try to shoot yourself.” Wil didn’t have much of response. He just looked down to the floor, with his face still red, and said “I fucked up.” 

Phoebe was surprised at his response. He had no rebuttal, no anger, no excuses. He blatantly told her that it was his fault. After hearing that, she wasn’t even mad, she was just concerned now. Wil had never acted like this. Of course there were moments where he acted like this like when they stopped Arno, but that was only temporary, this seemed like it would stick.

Phoebe just didn’t know what to do after she heard that. When they were younger, Wil was very stubborn and narcissistic, but now he seemed different. The only thing Phoebe could think to say was “you gonna be okay?” Wil answered “I don’t know... but I know I need to be.” 

Gernot then sprinted into the war room yelling “John’s gonna go try to find Georg’s staff, he’s gotta whole battalion with him.” Major Grey then yelled “Alright everyone let’s move now!” Everyone followed behind Grey, this was the beginning of the end for John.


	13. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I based John off of John Seed from Far Cry. Next chapter is the true beginning of the war. This isn’t the last fic. This one will end on a bit of a cliffhanger. Don’t worry because this one is far from over, thanks for reading my stuff). John is trying to find Georg’s staff, one of the most powerful staffs ever held by an Elemental. He’s wanted to find it for years, in an attempt to force all to follow Christ without question. But the crusaders idea is to let people think for themselves, to pursue their own happiness, as long as they don’t cause harm to anyone it’s okay. But John never truly followed that idea, he’s called a zealot for a reason. The Golden Dawn is preparing for a big fight against both the Crusaders, the Zealots, and King Brugger and his allies. A war worse than the last is coming, this’ll determine the outcome of it.

Wil pulled his party aside and said “I’ve got a plan, we need to do it quickly and silently, we need to go another way into the woods and get in the temple.” They all agreed to the plan and followed Wil. Audrey hadn’t used her shield yet because she never felt the need to, but now it didn’t seem meaningless. So she grabbed it and followed Wil with the others. 

They arrived at the tree line, and Wil told them to climb. Phoebe then said “what’s the rest of your plan?” “Audrey, you follow me, the rest go ambush the guys that Grey’s about to run into.” Wil replied. They all went their ways and Audrey followed Wil. Wil then spotted John from a distance. Many surrounded John, either sitting or standing listening as John said “And the Pharoh was instructed to let the Jews go by the noble Moses, yet the Pharaoh refused, and for that he had to be punished. Moses instructed that all who didn’t want their firstborn son to die that night, to mark their door with the blood of a lamb, many listened and did so, but those who didn’t would have to live in shame as it was their faults that their son was slaughtered.” 

Audrey asked “what’s he doing.” “He’s preaching” Wil replied. They then got closer and kept listening. “God was keeping a close eye on the Jews, helping them and guiding them all the way, he cared for them... unlike poor Wilhelm in the tree did” John said. Wil and Audrey immediately fell out of the tree, after the branches under them were shot by John himself. 

John’s men then grabbed both of them and dragged them to John. “Poor Wil, he couldn’t save Iris, and now he can’t even save his friends, and himself” John said with a smile. Wil would’ve gotten up and bitten John’s jugular out and swallowed it, but he didn’t, he just sat there with a smile on his face not letting John get the better of him. Wil then said with a smile “poor little Johnathan, he loved his mommy dear, but he couldn’t stop his daddy from beating her to death and then slitting his own throat.” 

John then sighed and punched Wil right on the bridge of his nose. Wil then laughed, and with blood gushing from his nose said “do what you want but it’s not gonna save you.” An explosion went off, and Phoebe immediately burned several of John’s men alive. John ran off like a coward with many of his men following. Phoebe then freed Wil and Audrey. Phoebe then looked over at Wil and said “Wil... go kill him.” Wil didn’t say a word, he just nodded, put on a dead Zealots helmet and ran after John.

Wil pulled out his Kampfpistole and shot at John, but it didn’t even hit near him, yet it did kill eight zealots. Wil then out his Python and his Finnish Luger and began shooting. He managed to hit John in the shoulder, but John kept going. After a bit of running, they both made it to a small clearing. Wil immediately latched onto John and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Wil picked John up and slammed his back onto a log. John shouted in pain. Wil then got back a bit and picked up his Python. John then managed to get to his feet, he began walking towards Wil but fell to his knees from the pain. Wil then grabbed John by his back with his left hand and Python in the right. John then began laughing and began saying “everyone thinks I’m crazy... but I’m not... I’m doing what Iehovah would want us to do but... but you take his words of wisdom and alter them for your own personal gain... have you NO SHAME!”

Wil then saw a necklace with a key as the pendant. Wil knew what this key was for. It was to Georg’s temple. John noticed Wil looking at the key and said “you want this key... because you think you’re saving people but they are already safe... we had... a plan... but... you don’t understand... you don’t believe... YOU DON’T CARE!” Wil then shot John in the heart, but he barely even flinched. John with his last few breaths said with blood gushing from his mouth “may God... have mercy on your souls.” Wil then slammed his head on the log, believing it was for good measure. 

Most of the zealots either surrendered or ran off. Those who surrendered were ordered to be marched back to the castle by a few men and to be locked in the Tower, or be executed on arrival. Wil knowing that there would be some stubborn zealots to come back decided to try and retrieve the staff. Wil then said to his party “I need to retrieve the staff, just in case. You guys go back to the castle.” Audrey then chimed in “Hey, I’m coming with you, I’m not gonna let you do this alone, remember we’re in this together.” Wil accepted her joining and they began going into the temple.


	14. The Temple (The Trials)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil killed John the Zealot. The Zealots are no more, those who lived through the battle have either been captured or ran off. Wil realized that if John and his followers were able to get into the temple, than so can others. Wil accompanied by Audrey must now go through this horrifically dangerous temple, and complete the trials to get Georg’s staff.

Wil opened the temple and entered with Audrey following behind. Audrey asked “So you let Arno live, but John die, why?” “If John lived, he wouldn’t go back quietly, he’d try and escape until he died, killing him saved us a lot of hassle” Wil replied. “Uhhuh” Audrey countered dryly, obviously not buying his excuse. Wil knew Audrey didn’t buy his excuse but didn’t make it obvious.

Audrey then said “jeez, he hit the hell out of you” noticing how much blood had come from Wil’s nose. Wil just looked forward not saying anything. They then fell into a pit. The pit was made of a strange red and purple substance. Audrey, terrified asked “What the hell is this?” “It’s the pit of flesh” Wil calmly said. “To get out, we have to eat from it.” “Eat? Eat the flesh?” “Yes, we have no choice.” Wil then grabbed a handful of flesh and quickly ate it, with blood leaking from the bite.

Audrey said “fuck no, I am not eating tha-“ Wil then shoved some flesh into Audrey’s mouth and forced her to swallow it. They then were able to rise from the pit. Wil then grabbed Audrey and stuck his middle finger in her mouth to induce vomiting, and he did the same to himself. Audrey then yelled “what the hell’s your problem?!” “The flesh is also poisonous, Georg wanted no one to reach his staff but I know how, you just have to trust me.” “Okay... I trust you, was that all we had to do?” “No, there’re still other trials.” Audrey had an angry look on her face, knowing that this was gonna be a long day. 

They then continued through the temple, reaching the second trial. A large, bronze armored beast wielding an axe stood at the door, guarding it. The guard yelled for them to stop. The guard then asked “who are you, and why do you seek the staff?” Wil then kneeled and said “I am Wilhelm Lincoln, and this is Audrey Redheart, we intend to move the staff to another location so that no one else can get to it, John the Zealot had the key to this vault, anyone could breach this temple and steal the staff for themselves.” The guardian saw the cross on Wil’s armor. The guardian then asked “how do I know you’re not with John?” Wil then threw him the vault key and said “John’s dead, I killed him and took it.” The guard then examined the key, seeing that it had John’s blood on it. The guard then opened the door and said “go, but if you’re lying, I won’t hesitate to remove your heads from your bodies.” Audrey and Wil then entered deeper into the temple.


	15. The Trials (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I based some of these trials off of the ones from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, I also named the leader of the Golden Dawn Aleister Crowley, the real life leader of the Order of the Gold Dawn). They’ve met with the guardian and were able to pass through, now they’re closer to Georg’s tomb. In the tomb lies the staff. If the staff were to fall into the wrong hands, it could destroy the universe. However, a new enemy is on their way to find it too.

They entered the vault, and now came the even more dangerous trials. Next up, the letters. This trial is one of the more easy ones, all they had to do was spell out God’s name by stepping on the right letter plate, if they step on the wrong one they’ll fall through it and die. Wil told Audrey “okay, follow my lead, only after i jump to the next letter.” Wil knew the name by heart, that’s part of being a crusader after all. He jumped and she followed. I-e-h-o-v-a-h. That was probably the easiest trial. Now came the next, the bridge of faith.

He knew that Audrey wouldn’t be able to make across, due to her believing in Eya instead of God. Wil then demanded for her to let him carry her. “Uh okay.” He grabbed her and began reciting his own prayer. “Oh righteous father of all, carry us all through the darkest of times and guide us when we need you, show us a path to follow that will guide us to good fortune, and lead us from temptation unto a greater tomorrow, amen.” It worked they made it to the other side.

Wil then looked in his journal, looking at the other trials. When he got to the right page, all of it was torn out, and on the next page it read “YOU CAN’T CHEAT GOD” in blood. So they had to keep going without knowing what lie ahead. They then got to the next door, above it in old Norse runes said “we must face our demons or God will let go of our souls.” 

They entered, and in there were two wood doors. The doors were now being carved by an unknown entity. The carving on the left door read “Wilhelm Lincoln” and the right door read “Audrey Redheart.” They entered their doors and were separated.


	16. Our Demons (Wilhelm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They entered their doors and had to face things that wracked them with grief. They now had to face their biggest failures. Wil now had to face his demons with no help from another, he was alone all over again.

Wil walked through the door. The first thing he saw was his dad Rip. “Wil, you can hear me right?” “Of course, what is it?” “I need to explain something first, when this adventure’s over, I wanna get to know my son.” Wil hesitated to answer, thinking that this is the man who left him at the hands of two monsters, but he also saw that he wanted to try and redeem himself. Wil finally answered “okay.” Rip then said “now understand, you can’t change your past, try and keep yourself together in here, good luck son.” Rip then teleported away and Wil was alone again.

Then the visions began. It was him when he was younger, when he lived on Atlas. He was just coming home from his friend Tobi’s house, but it was after his curfew. As soon as he got home his stepdad was waiting on the front porch. His stepdad wasn’t really a drinker, this was pure and true rage. “Didn’t I tell you to be home by 7:30?” “Sorry we just got caught up in the fun.” His dad then quickly punched him in the face and yelled “GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE NOW, AND YOU ARE NOT TALKING TO THAT BOY FOR TWO WEEKS!” Wil then got up and went inside.

Wil then saw himself out in the night, sitting on a hill nearby with a look of rage. He remembered that night, he was plotting to kill both his parents that night, but he couldn’t go through with it. If he did that he’d eventually run out of money, and people would get suspicious. He went back into the house, and as soon as he got inside, his dad hit him around his right eye. That’s was created his moon scar. His next memory was of Iris, bleeding to death in front of him. She gave him a necklace and told him, “I’m coming back someday.” She then died. Wil couldn’t just take her body back and say that they were in love. She was a Iehovahs Witness, and if her parents figured out that they were in love, she wouldn’t be given a proper funeral. So he lied saying that he just found her like that. As far as he knew, she was given a proper burial. The last memory was a horrible one. He was standing on a chair in his room, around his neck was a rope tied to a hook in the ceiling. He jumped from the chair, however the hook came out of the ceiling, from downstairs he heard his stepdad yell “shut the hell up, or I’m gonna beat your ass!” Wil then rolled onto his back and said one word. “Why?”


	17. Our Demons (Audrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Both Demon chapters are simultaneous). They’d both entered their doors and had to deal with their demons. Audrey now had to deal with the grief she had caused everyone back in her universe, she now had to see her selfish actions all over again. She now had to be reminded again that she was once a monster disguised as a hero

Audrey walked through her door. The first thing she saw was her dream. The test that she took to be able to wield the sword. She saw herself walking around with it like it was nothing. And then Eyela showed up, looking like some kind of monster. Audrey zapped Eyela with the sword, and Eyela shifted back to her normal form.

After Eyela called her “the hero” Audrey woke up in the night with the sword by her bed. She got dressed, grabbed her things and the sword, and just left. She never told her parents goodbye. They may have not given her enough attention, due to the fact that they wanted a son instead. Yet they still raised her. She felt truly guilty of something like that.

She thought that maybe she felt more guilty about that than anything else she did. Her memories shifted backwards. Her memories of her trying to prove herself to her parents, yet failing each time. Her memories then shifted forwards again. Now she saw herself, pretending to be the “hero.” She saw her arrogance, her pride, and her malice.

She could now see the way she had hurt others. She had only cared about herself instead of anyone else back then. She also wanted the attention, she didn’t really have any friends growing up. She didn’t have any friends until she met Wil. She saw herself killing the overseers, people who didn’t deserve to die, prophecy or not.

She now knew the grief and pain she caused for others. The way she made others suffer for her own gain. She then saw herself end up on Drakon, where her new life started.

But, the other Audrey didn’t seem right. This other Audrey had turned completely black, with purple eyes. This other Audrey vomited and then got up and stared a Audrey. The evil one then withdrew her sword and dropped it and began to sing in a dark morbid manner “monster, monster, monster” over and over again. Audrey begged this apparition to stop, but it just kept singing. The singing grew louder and louder, Audrey was crying now, having to listen to this. She believed that this wasn’t a lie, she believed it was true. She truly believed she was a monster.

She then withdrew her own sword, and out of a sorrow filled rage killed the evil one. She then fell to her knees, now out of that place, crying with no control over herself. Sitting there with her face buried in her knees, she heard Wil. She heard him say only one word. “Momma?”


	18. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wil was very young, while living at Condor, he knew a Polish woman who he frequently helped due to her right arm being withered from a stagecoach accident. Father James told Wil to help her out every now and then. As time went on, the woman became a maternal figure to him, he never felt a mother’s love at all, so he began to call her mom. While out at war when he was much younger, she died of rheumatic fever. He’s always felt guilty for not saying goodbye, but now is his only chance to do that. Her name was grace.

“Momma?” “Oh my lord” Grace said. Audrey had stopped crying completely, now seeing Wil with tears streaming down his cheeks. He immediately lunged towards Grace, crying silently into her arms. Audrey didn’t say a word, she just watched as Wil finally was able to see her again. Wil then layed near Grace and said “I wasn’t there when you needed me momma, I ran out on you.” “Oh Wil, you had to go, you had to go fight to keep the evil away.” “Your name means the protector of others, did you know that?” Wil didn’t answer the question, instead he said “I’m scared momma, there’s a war comin’, it’s worse than anything I’ve ever seen.” “Don’t worry my son, this life is brutal and paved in suffering, just know my son, it will end far better than it began.” 

Wil and Audrey immediately fell to their knees. They’d done it. They faced their demons. The final door opened. Above the door, in Norse runes it read “Virtue and Reward.” They entered the vault, and in the middle of the room the staff was on display, for any who entered to see. However, behind the staff was a large maw. Wil slowly walked towards the staff, ready to grab it. But he was taken by surprise.

A large monster rose from the maw, and roar like a dinosaur. Hidden doors began opening, and out of them came the living dead. Luckily the zombies didn’t run, they just shambled towards the two heroes. Wil withdrew his claymore and his Python, and Audrey withdrew her sword and her Kodiak. The fight was on.

Wil told Audrey to focus on the zombies, due to the fact that her sword could shoot lightning and can kill them quicker than Wil could. Wil decided to focus on the monster. The monsters eyes were stitched closed. A green mist glowed from its mouth, and its wrists were chained.

Wil decided to drawl his Kampfpistole for this. He shot a flare at its mouth, it was effective but not enough. He shot another, effective but not enough. He then got the idea to use the grenades. He loaded a grenade and fired. Much more effective, but not enough. He kept firing grenades, flares, anything to kill the monster, but it wasn’t enough.

Audrey had finished killing the zombies. She now turned attention to the monster. She pointed her sword upwards to charge it. She shot the monster but it didn’t do much. Wil then got an idea. Wil spotted some large chains connected to the walls. He then shouted to Audrey as he pointed at the chains “the chains, we can use the chains like ropes and hack it to death!” “That’s complete suicide!” Wil then said “you gotta better idea?” 

Audrey and Wil latched onto different chains and began swinging, hacking the monster. The monster roared in agony as it was being hacked. Wil saw an opportunity. He jumped on top of the monster. And with one stab through the skull, the monster fell. It was dead, the staff was theirs. Wil grabbed the staff and admired it. The staff was gold with red lines and a red crystal at the tip surrounded by two large red and gold claws. “I’ll be taking that now thank you” said an unfamiliar voice. Wil and Audrey immediately looked upwards and saw a man with a large number of soldiers behind him.


	19. The Golden Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m sorry if I go away for a while. I’ve gotta deal with school. In a few days I turn 18. I think that when I graduate, I’ll be able to write more). They got their hands on the staff. However, the Golden Dawn has arrived from the shadows, ready to get their hands on it to rule the world of Drakon, and maybe even more.

Wil and Audrey looked upwards and saw a man in white armor surrounded by men in gold armor. Wil then asked “Who the hell are you?” “I am Aleister Crowley, leader of the Covenant of the Golden Dawn, I believe you have something of mine, I would like it to be in my hands now.” The soldiers then aimed their guns at Wil and Audrey.

Wil then yelled “you are never getting this staff, you hear me, NEVER!” Aleister then said “that’s a damn shame, light them up.” Just then a bullet hit one the Dawnsman in the throat. Wil and Audrey quickly looked over to see who just saved them. It was Robeart Metze, and with him was a large number of soldiers dressed in black overcoats and black spiked helmets. Robeart then shouted “the people of Prussia, stand with the crusaders!” Then another battle began, Wil and Audrey then grabbed their rifles and began firing. 

Robeart came through once more, helping them out again. Robeart jumped down to Wil and Audrey. He then said “get out of here, we’ll deal with Crowley’s men, GO, GO!” Wil and Audrey quickly ran with the staff and escaped. Wil then ran to Grey and said “get this back to Condor and hide it.” Grey said nothing and grabbed the staff and ran with his soldiers. Wil decided to go back and help Robeart and the Prussians, following him were the rest of the party. When they got to Robeart, the Dawnsmen had retreated. Robeart then said “Crowley escaped, filthy mischling (mongrel in German).” 

Wil then said “we may have won, but that doesn’t mean this is over.” Wil then suggested that they all go to Condor. On the way Wil asked Robeart “why’d you show up?” “Because, Crowley attacked Prussia, Prussia became my home after I found my family there.” When they made it back all the others just looked in awe, as the Prussians, their former enemies had come to help. They went to the war room and Robeart said to Grey “we need to warn all our allies about Crowley, he wants the staff, and everyone knows what it can do, the mischling must die.” They then began calling up their allies, they were ready for war. This one was gonna be worse than the last.


	20. All our allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff was now hidden at Condor, but that doesn’t mean it’s safe. It’s time to call up all their allies to defend it. Wil begins to have feelings that he can’t be around people anymore.

The staff was hidden, but the dawnsmen were still going to pursue it. Robeart began calling up Prussia’s allies, while the crusaders began calling up all their allies. Wil was staring down at the ground, sitting next to Phoebe. Phoebe then noticed his gaze towards the ground. She asked “you okay?” “No” Wil replied. “Well what is it?” “You’d think it’s stupid, I don’t think you’d understand.” “I could try.” “I don’t think I can be around people anymore, I just keep fucking up. After all I’ve done, I’m surprised you and everyone in this place can forgive me.” Phoebe then said “you’ve grown up a lot man, I don’t know about them, but I forgive you.” A loud noise came from outside the wall. Wil and his party went to find the source. Outside the wall were King Brugger, King Edward V, General Boris, General Klyde, and Kaiser Otto of Prussia, with them were many of their soldiers. Otto then yelled out “Ich habe gehört, du könntest eine Hand gebrauchen (heard you could use a hand in German).” “You heard right Kaiser” said Robeart. The gate then opened and the soldiers all entered. Grey then embraced Otto and said “Gott sei Dank bist du gekommen (thank God you came in German).” Prussia and the crusaders had always hated each other, but this may have been a sign that this feud would end. Klyde then walked to Wil’s party, shook their hands and said “it’s good to see you all again.” Father James then entered the scene, dressed in black armor with white stripes on it. Wil then immediately said “no, no this isn’t gonna happen, Father you need to go to Vultures Keep, I can’t let you fight.” James then replied “I appreciate the sentiment Wil I really do, but son you gotta realize that we ain’t gotta choice in this, it’s give up and die or step up, and I’m steppin up.” “Father... please, don’t do this.” “I have to, Ive already got my armor on.” Wil didn’t know what to say. Father James was the one who gave him a chance, the one who helped him find his way. James saved him from a path of self destruction. This wasn’t gonna go well, that’s the only thought that ran through Wil’s head now. He didn’t want to lose James, he just couldn’t lose him. It would kill him too.


	21. What it can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the battle, Wil feels the need to test this new Gods Key

Wil pulled the Gods Key from his satchel and examined it. It was beautiful, it was a white gold color with a circular hole in it. He found this hole to be strange, it looked as if it could attach to something. He decided to go to the chamber to test it. 

Wil then said “I’m gonna see what this thing can do, I’ll be back.” Grey then said “make it quick.” Audrey then said “I’m gonna go with you, I can’t trust you by yourself.” Wil just scowled at her and bitterly said “no, this is something I wanna do myself.” “Well too bad, I’m coming weather you like it or not.” Wil then just started walking, Audrey followed close behind. 

Wil then made a necklace out of the Gods Key, using some rope. They were almost there when Audrey asked “you really seem off, what’s going on?” Wil then replied “I don’t think you’d understand.” “I can try.” “I... I don’t think I can be around people anymore, it’s just too hard to be around everyone, I feel like I’m being held back by everyone, it’s too much for me.” Audrey didn’t really know what to say, it was something she never really encountered in her life. She just stayed silent. Wil had a feeling that she didn’t understand.

They were now in the chamber. A portal was in the room. The portal led to the place that the Keys were given their true power. They went through the portal and were now in a cave. In the cave was a rock formation surrounded by water. On the formation was a bowl on a small flat surface. In the bowl was a dark purple liquid. 

Wil pulled out a knife and said “the ritual involves a sacrifice of the users blood.” He then sliced open his hand and held his hand over the bowl. The blood leaked into the liquid. Wil then took the bowl and drank the bloody liquid. It was an excruciatingly painful process. The liquid tasted like a rotting corpse, and it felt like lava. Wil had to take small sips to not exhaust himself. As he was doing so, strange monsters began emerging from the water surrounding them.

Audrey began charging her sword and striking the beasts with her lightning. After a little while she was overwhelmed, so she began violently swinging her sword. The beasts grabbed her and dragged her underwater. She held her breath while under and fought for her life. She was losing herself under there, her life began to flash before her eyes. She then saw a large wave of fire hovering over the water. The beasts then retreated and let Audrey go.

Audrey swam to the surface to find the source of the fire. She saw Wil, standing with the Gods Key attached to the hilt of his claymore. His eyes glew a bright red, and the fire manifesting from his sword. He yelled out with a demonic like voice “COME ON!” She then emerged from the water and they teleported back to the chamber. Audrey regained her composure, while Wil struggled to keep himself up. Audrey then kneeled beside him and said “thank you.”


	22. A legend is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil finally learned what the Key can do, now’s the time to use it. The war doesn’t end today, but a legend will be born.

Wil and Audrey were now out of the castle and were ready. Everyone was in the field outside Elijahs’ Wall. Wil and Audrey mounted their horses and rode to the field to join the others. Miriam rode her broom with Hama, and the others on horseback. Robeart then began speaking. “Once before, I was your enemy, I killed many of your people, but today I stand with you, we have all suffered, we suffered under Arno, we suffered at the battle of Kasserine Cove, we once killed each other, but today we stand side by side, to prevent the destruction of our world, today my friends, we won’t win the war, but a legend will be born, a legend that we will pass down to our children, who will pass it down to theirs, today we win.”

Everyone cheered for him, many of them began chanting his name. Over the hills, many horses with dawnsmen arrived. A general of the Dawn began speaking into a megaphone. “We wish no harm upon you, in fact we wish to liberate you, we would like to have you watch as we create a perfect golden dawn.” King Edward then shouted “you’ll never get the staff you fools!” “Very well, your hostility and failure to comply will not go unpunished!” Wil then said “fuck this” and shot the general in the head. 

The horns then sounded off, and everyone charged towards each other. Everyone eventually began dismounting and fought. Audrey bashed a dawnsman in the face and cut his head off. Father James was stabbing dawnsmen left and right, he shot one in the face. The bullet destroyed the left half of his jaw. James then picked up the mans sword and began killing. Phoebe was stabbing and burning her enemies. Miriam was zapping her enemies while on her broom, and Hama was whacking his enemies. 

Wil then linked up with James and said “damn Father, didn’t know you could do this kind of thing.” “It took years of practice, but it’s payin’ off.” Wil then decided to use the Key again. He held his sword in the air and incinerated many of the enemies around him and James. Robeart and Otto were fighting back to back. Robeart with a sword in his left hand and Woodsman in right. Otto was swinging his saber at his enemies while yelling “die vermin die.”

Edward was fighting with a straight face, as if this was just another day at the office. Klyde and Boris were both fighting with flair, dodging swipes by doing rolls or flips. Wil linked up with Audrey. He took notice of her fighting style, she fought with so much grace and flair. It was almost like she was dancing. Brugger was dismembering all his enemies. The scariest part was that he was smiling the whole time.

The battle eventually ended. Thousands lay dead in the grass. Wil and Audrey didn’t really feel anything except pride, they’d won, it was something to be proud of. The allies began taking the weapons off of the dead and took the wounded back the castle. Wil approached James and asked “so, you comin’ with us to kill Crowley?” “Nah, my place is here, I gotta help the wounded, and give the last rights to the dead and dyin’.” “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” “Stay safe out there son.”

Wil then approached his party and asked “you guys ready?” They all nodded. Wil then looked up at the sky. He then said “rain’s comin’.”


	23. Klyde and Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klyde is arguing with his sister Elise over her going to fight Crowley. Klyde eventually caves and they both join Wil’s party.

Wil and the rest of his party began walking to go fight Crowley, but as they started walking they heard arguing. It was Klyde arguing with his sister Elise. Klyde yelled “If I tell you to go back, THAT IS A GOD DAMN ORDER!” “Well fuck your orders, I’m going with you.” Wil then walked over and asked “what’s goin’ on here?” Klyde responded “She needs to go back to New Bordeaux, now.” “I’m not going back” said Elise. After a bit more arguing, Klyde finally yelled out “FUCK... OKAY!” Wil then said “you should come with us.” Klyde then bitterly replied “alright, let’s go then.” 

They began walking through the woods, it was getting dark quickly due to the storm clouds. Wil then said “when the rain starts, we stop and wait for it to pass.” “Sounds good to me, I’m not about to walk into a battle while I’m drenched” said Miriam. They’d got pretty far into the woods when the rain started. Wil found an abandoned cabin and suggested they stay there. Wil opened the door, “whoever lived here, left their stuff” Wil said. They all entered and set their stuff down so they could rest. The rain was loud and heavy, but that didn’t stop them from sleeping.

Wil and Phoebe slept in the same bed, same with Miriam and Hama, Elise slept in a separate bed as well as Audrey, and Klyde slept on the sofa. Hama then quietly got Wil’s attention and asked “do the nightmares ever go away.” Wil then said “they should for you” and went back to sleep. The rain lasted for the entire night.


	24. Wil and the Flame Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> )This is just a chapter about Wil and Flame Princess (Phoebe) and them just running around exploring the woods after the rainy night). The rain was gone now, the morning was here. What’s strange is that there’s no mud, no wet leaves, no wet grass. It had already dried. Wil and Phoebe decided to go explore the forest like they used to do when they were younger. They begin to truly reconnect and talk about what they’ve been doing before all this happened.

Wil woke up at around dawn, he like usual was the first one up. He decided to go outside because he was bored and didn’t want to wake anyone up. So he put his armor on and went outside. He noticed that the rain had stopped, but nothing was wet, everything was dry. Wil was no stranger to this kind of thing. Drakon has a very strange weather pattern, one day it can snow, and the next day it could be sunny with no snow on the ground.

Wil sat on the steps of the cabin, pulled out his phone and headphones and began to listen to some music, however he kept the volume low, just in case. He began listening to “ain’t no sunshine” by Bill Withers. As he was listening, the cabin door opened. It was Phoebe. She wasn’t wearing her armor, she was wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, dark red pants, and dark red boots. She asked “What ya listening to?” “Ain’t no sunshine” Wil replied. “That song’s kinda depressing.” “I know, but I like it.” “I’m assuming you’re bored.” “Yup.” “Well we could do something.” “Like what?” “Let’s just run around like we used to do, I mean everyone’s asleep except us, we can do whatever we want right now.” “Well, I’ve got nothing better to do, let’s go.” Wil put his phone and headphones back into his satchel and they began their aimless journey. They just ran around without a care in the world. Wil was able to remember every step they took so they wouldn’t get lost. As they were exploring, Wil found something. Wil called for Phoebe to come to him to see what he found. It was an old disabled tank. On one of the armor plates it read “Grenztruppen Panzer NO.15.” They both climbed to the top of the large tank and sat down on it. After a minute of silence, Phoebe asked “Why’d you stop coming to Condor?” “I just wanted to be alone.” “Was it because we broke up?” “Kinda, it was mainly because I just couldn’t be around others, I mean I had Kaiser, but I just couldn’t deal with anyone, then Audrey showed up.” “She got me off of acid, she stopped me from hurting myself, she showed me the life wasn’t bad, sure she called herself a hero and almost destroyed her own world but... she managed to save me from myself... that’s a debt I can never repay.” Phoebe just stared down, she couldn’t think of anything to say. She then asked “why didn’t you kill Arno?” “I just couldn’t do it, in my mind I just kept hearing Iris’ voice telling me to spare him... I didn’t listen at first and I slit his throat.” “When I did that... I felt like God abandoned me... when I told everyone to save him... I felt God come back to me.” “So if you spared Arno, why didn’t you spare John?” “John wouldn’t have surrendered, he’d just keep fighting until he was dead, I had no choice there.” Wil then asked her “why’d you come with us?” She replied “I just... I missed you, I missed being around you, it’s been so long since we’ve actually been able to be around each other and truly reconnect.” Wil and Phoebe both blushed as Wil put his hand on hers. Phoebe then said “I think I’m gonna resign, I miss being able to just do what I want, it’s so boring, I have to listen to everyone babble on and on about law and stuff.” Wil then put his arm around her and then kissed her. Phoebe with a smile said “we should head back now.” Wil then led the way back to the cabin. When they got back to the cabin, Miriam was standing on the porch and with a smile said “where’ve you two lovebirds been?” Wil just laughed and told her to shut up. Miriam then said “well you guys might wanna get your stuff together, cause we’re ready.” They both went inside and gathered their things. Phoebe put on her armor and then hugged Wil and said “thank God you're back.”


	25. Find your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey is still thinking about how she had to kill herself in one of the trials to find and retrieve Georg’s staff, and the fact that she almost destroyed her world, it’s so hard for her to put that behind her and continue her life. She feels all alone again, as if no one cared about her. She feels like she’d been left behind, she feels abandoned.

The party began to walk through the woods off to find and end Crowley’s reign of terror. Audrey was thinking about all the horrible things she’d done. How she hurt so many people. How she lied to get what she wanted, and for what? Just so she could be the hero she felt the she was. She knew that she wasn’t a hero, she now knew that heroes are supposed to protect the people, no matter the cost.

Even though everyone forgave her, even though Wil believed that she was a true hero now, she couldn’t relieve herself of this guilt. She didn’t know how to get rid of it. She just couldn’t stop thinking about all the wrong things she’d done. All the blood that had been spilt by her hands. She just couldn’t take it anymore. The party decided to stop moving and take a break. Audrey saw the opportunity to go and just release her sorrows away from the others.

They all stopped and just did what they wanted for a few hours. Klyde and Elise started talking about their youth and how she was adopted into his family. Hama just walked around singing. Miriam followed him, somewhat annoyed by his singing, but liking it at the same time. Phoebe just listened to music, and Audrey just walked away from everyone. She made sure that she was far enough away so no one would hear anything she did.

Audrey was angry, angry at herself for what she’d done. She sat down against a tree and buried her face into her knees and began to softly cry. After about a minute she heard someone, “still upset?” It was Eyela. It took so much strength for her to look upward. Audrey then bitterly asked “What do you want Eyela?” “Come on, what’s wrong?” “I just... I can’t take this guilt anymore, I’ve apologized and everyone accepted but... I just can’t get over what I did, Hell I had to kill my self in that damn trial.” 

“Audrey, that wasn’t you, that was just the bad part of you, you aren’t evil, you just wanted to be the hero, you’re parents were never appreciated the good in you, but everyone else does.” “My parents have nothing to do with this, I’m sixteen and what have I done with my life besides hurting others?” “You helped Wil.” Audrey then said with a sad tone “please go away Eyela.”

And like that, Eyela left, now Audrey was all alone, she’d been alone since she was born. She then got up viciously punched the tree behind her, but it solved nothing, all it did was bust up her knuckles. Now she was sad and bleeding. She fell back down and began crying even louder now. 

Wil was walking aimlessly around. He then saw Rip. What was his dad doing out here?. He approached his dad. “Nice day isn’t it” Rip said with his southern accent and deep voice. “Yeah, what’re you doing out her dad?” “Just enjoyin the nice day.” Rip then said “I know what you’re goin to do, Aleister’s a dangerous man Wil.” “I know.” “If he’d gotten the damn staff, he would’ve killed us all.” He then said “meet me at home son, when you get home, we can actually be father and son.” Wil didn’t say anything, he just had a grin on his face after hearing that. Rip then teleported away.

He began thinking of what they might do when he goes back home. He then continued walking around with no care. As he was walking he heard someone crying. He went from happy to concerned. He followed the crying. He then found the source, it was Audrey. 

He slumped down next to her and put his arm around her. She didn’t even question it, she just leaned on his shoulder. He just sat there trying to comfort her without even knowing why she was upset. She eventually stopped crying. Wil then saw the opportunity to ask her what was wrong. “I can’t escape this shitty feeling, I’ve hurt so many, I’ve done so many wrong things just to be some fake hero, I mainly became the hero to get away from my parents... I just wanted to be a hero, and I didn’t help anyone, I was so conceited, so narcissistic, I’m tired of feeling like this.” 

Wil immediately knew how she felt. When he was young, he only cared about himself, he didn’t care about others, not even the soldiers he fought beside. He only cared for himself and Kaiser. Now Kaiser was gone, he knew that she felt a horrible guilt, but not just guilt, she felt like she had no one who cared about her. She just felt all alone, just like how her life started.

She then said “I’m all alone in this shit.” Wil then said “no you’re not.” “Oh yeah? How do you know?” “Because I’m right here.” Audrey then just latched onto him and began crying again, this time it was louder than before. He just held her head to his shoulder. Miriam heard Audrey’s crying and found them both.

Miriam then looked at Wil and he looked back. Miriam was about to approach the both of them. As she tried Wil just looked at he and quickly shook his head no. Miriam then walked back to the others. Audrey then stopped crying and asked Wil “how does this go away?” “I don’t know, I guess it goes away with time.” “Oh yeah that’s helpful” she said sarcastically. Wil then said “well, we’ve got each other, I think the reason we were brought together was because... we needed help from someone... we needed someone in our lives to watch out for each other, I think that’s the reason we’re here now.”

Audrey then said “thank you.” She had calmed down, she wasn’t crying anymore, but she looked like she had. Wil then said “I... think we should head out now.” “Can we get a few more minutes?” “Sure.” She was trying to regain herself so she would look like nothing had happened. After a few minutes she looked okay. Wil then rallied everyone up and said it was time to head out. As they were walking, Miriam discreetly stared at Audrey, trying to not make herself notice. She thought to herself “what was that all about?”


	26. The Battle of Rubble Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party’s caught up with the others and are ready for this. Crowley isn’t here but an infamous general is. He’s only known as “The Butcher of the kingdom of Toronto.” The Butchers men are ready to kill anyone who oppose them, but so are the allies.

Wil and his party caught up to King Edward and his men. Wil then asked “How’s it lookin’?” “See for yourself” Edward said, handing him a pair of binoculars. The Butcher was at the other side, just waiting for someone to make a move. Edward then began speaking to everyone. “Soldiers, my soldiers, today is a day where many will bleed on both sides, but we must be prepared to make that sacrifice, it’s what you signed up for. If you are to die, just know that your sacrifices will not be in vain, when I was young, I fought for my father, me and my unit were hopelessly outnumbered only two hundred of us against a thousand of them, yet we weren’t afraid of death, we were determined to kill as many as possible. That day we only lost twenty seven men, while our enemy lost nine hundred and sixty four. Today is different, we have a strength in numbers and strategies, you must not fear death, have no fear whatsoever. Today my friends. We shall pierce a dagger into Crowley’s liver, and eventually we’ll twist it, and then we’ll pierce his HEART!”

Everyone of the allies cheered so loud, it might have shaken the whole planet. Yet no one made a charge, no one aimed their rifles, and no one fired a shot. It was just a standoff. Wil then heard a voice in his head. “Kill” said the voice. “Kill” it repeated. Wil began to slowly raise his rifle. “KILL!” Wil then fired a shot, killing one of the dawnsmen. As soon as the man fell, everyone charged. 

For Wil and his party, it was the usual routine. Stab, slice, whack, and zap, but it went a bit different this. Klyde was surrounded by dawnsmen, as was Wil. Klyde was able to get out of his situation, but Wil was having a difficult time. A dawnsman then ran towards Wil, yelling “YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!”

The man was about to stab Wil, but Elise jumped in the way of the blade to save Wil. “Oh shit” Wil said in fear. “ELISE!” Klyde yelled out. A large number of New Bordeaux soldiers ran towards Wil and Elise to protect them. Wil then grabbed immediately grabbed Elise and got her off the battlefield. 

Wil then got to a medic and handed her over to him. The medic put pressure on her wound. Wil was about to do the same but the medic yelled “I got this, go!” Wil then ran back to the field. As he was going back he noticed Klyde running to get to his sister. Wil grabbed him and said “Klyde we need to keep fighting.” “No I need to get to her.” “She’ll be fine, we need to keep fighting, come on.” Klyde then followed Wil and got back in the fight.

The battle lasted for hours. Klyde found the Butcher trying to flee. He caught up to him and tackled him. “Come here asshole” Klyde angrily said. Klyde began mercilessly beating him, kicking him in the ribs over and over again, and heard a loud cracking noise. The Butcher then screamed in agony, Wil then came over and said “Klyde, this bastard ain’t worth the trouble.” “YOU’RE SAYING THIS BASTARD DOESN’T DESERVE TO DIE?!” Klyde yelled. “He deserves to die I won’t argue with that, but this isn’t the way.” “He could tell us what he knows, he’s a higher up after all.” Klyde then yelled out “Fine!”

Klyde then ran towards the medic, but the medic had a sad look on his face. Klyde was now in tears at this sight. The medic then said “you should probably say your goodbyes.” Klyde then looked into his sisters dying eyes and said “I’m sorry, I could’ve saved you.” “No, it’s not your fault, you warned me, and I didn’t listen.” “Please don’t do this to me God.” “Klyde... you were my best friend... I love you... brother.”

Her eyes then shut and she exhaled. Klyde broke down into tears, uncontrollably sobbing. Many of the soldiers began surrounding Klyde and his sisters corpse, all trying to comfort Klyde. Wil and his party just stared on, as this man had been broken. Wil then looked over at the Butcher and said “well, ain’t that somethin’ cunt stick.” Wil then kicked the Butcher right in the skull, knocking him out.

“Take the Butcher to the Tower, we can have him interrogated there” Brugger said. Klyde then grabbed Elise’s corpse and put on a stack of wood. He then lit the stack on fire, burning her body. Audrey then asked “what the fuck is he doing?” Wil then replied “it’s a tradition to burn the corpse of a fallen leader, or one of their family members. Technically she shouldn’t be burned because they’re aren’t related by blood, but that doesn’t matter, cause family is who you die for, not blood.”


	27. A box of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klyde is beginning to suffer at the hands of his own mind, he’d lost the only one he had left in this world. He had no one. He’s becoming more and more spiteful. He begins to take up a habit that Wil once had, a very dangerous habit.

It was a day after the battle. Klyde had become something else, something more violent and spiteful. When a question was asked of him he’d give a very angry response. He was losing his mind now. 

The party found an abandoned village from the days of Arno. Some soldiers of Brugger showed up. It was decided that they needed a while to regain themselves from such a violent battle. There weren’t many there. Only a few soldiers stayed there with Wil and his party. 

Klyde stayed alone in the house farthest from the village. No one questioned it, knowing that he needed to be alone. Klyde would rarely be around the others. When he was, he’d be doing a headcount. When Wil saw him, Klyde’s eyes would be bloodshot, and his face would be very red, his water intake was unusually high. He looked uneasy.

Wil decided to investigate Klydes place to find anything. Audrey saw Wil go so she followed him. Wil went in and started looking around. He only found a bottle of vodka and a pack of cigarettes. Then he got an idea. Look under the bed. He looked and found a box. He opened it and immediately figured it all out. Klyde was on acid. Audrey then came in. Wil thought Klyde had come back so he hid the box. She then noticed his eyes and asked “are you okay?... your eyes are super dilated.”

Wil still had a love for acid, but he promised that he’d get off of it. He then showed her the box. “What the fuck are you doing to yourself?” She asked. Wil then said “it’s not me, it’s Klyde.” “I know this kind of thing, he depressed, so he’s depending on the stamps.” Audrey then redacted her last statement, saying “oh... I’m sorry, I... thought you were doing it again.” “Trust me, I’m done with that shit.” “It all makes sense now, the increased water intake, bloodshot eyes, unusually red skin, and he’s always alone. He’s on acid.”

Wil and Audrey then took the box and went into the woods. Wil then said “no one can know, we can’t trust anyone with this.” Audrey had no argument, she just nodded her head, and they dumped the acid into a nearby river. Wil remembered that he had some stamps for letters he and Phoebe used to send back and forth. He got the remaining stamps, coated them with some sugar, and put them in the box. Audrey asked “what’re you doing?” “Placebo effect” Wil answered. Then he put the box exactly where and how he found it and went back to his place.


	28. Ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve said this before, I may not post as much do to school, school is very tiring. Plus I’m under a lot of stress due to this being my senior year of high school). Everyone is still a bit stressed due to Elise’s death. They decide to take their mind off of it and do something fun. A snowball fight. Meanwhile Klyde is plotting something. Something very wrong.

Wil didn’t trick Klyde at all. Klyde took one stamp, and nothing happened, the placebo effect didn’t work. Klyde was furious. His first suspect of who did it was Wil. He knew Wil had done a large amount of acid in his lifetime, he’s the only one who could’ve known.

It was snowing now. Audrey, Miriam, and Hama all found it very strange, but they knew about how strange the weather patterns are so they payed no mind to it. Audrey loved it, winter was always her favorite time of year. She loved being out in the snow. Hamas favorite season was spring, due to everything coming back from death and it not being so hot. Miriams favorite season was also spring. She hated the heat and the cold. Some of Bruggers soldiers there decided to have a snowball fight. Even Brugger himself was there and involved. Audrey threw the first ball and it hit Brugger in the face. It hit him so hard he fell down.

He then got up and yelled “FIGHT!” As soon as he yelled that everyone grabbed some snowballs and started throwing. Miriam was in her space, trying not to freeze, while Hama heard what was going on. He went out to see what was happening. As soon as he stepped out, one of Bruggers soldiers hit him in the face with one, knocking his hat off. Hama then got up, put his hat back on, and ran and started throwing. 

Wil was in his space wracked with guilt, knowing that his friends sister died because of him. Phoebe found him sitting in a chair with a somber look on his face. Phoebe knew exactly what he was feeling. She sat next to him and put her hand on his lap and said “hey, it wasn’t your fault.” “Yes, it is, I got my friends sister killed.” “This has happened to you before, you can’t just keep doing this to yourself” Phoebe replied. “Well I don’t know what else to feel.” Phoebe then asked “what would Father James think if he saw you right now?” 

Wil tightly shut his eyes. His face went from somber to pure rage, but then back to somber. Wil really didn’t know what to say, he gestured that he was about to speak, but couldn’t say anything. Phoebe then said “look, it wasn’t your fault, if anything, I know this is fucked up but it was Klydes fault.”

Wil face looked even more angry, but quickly retreated back to somber. Wil understood why she believed that, it made a lot of since, but it still stuck with him. Phoebe heard the commotion outside. She turned to Wil and said “I’m going out there, just... don’t do anything stupid.” She then went out and started throwing snowballs as well. 

After a little while, Phoebe heard a door open. As soon as she turned her head, a snowball hit her in the face. She saw who it was. It was Wil, with a big grin on his face. He then ran and started throwing as well. It was a great day.

However, Klyde was sitting in his space, looking out at Wil. As he was watching him, he was sharpening all of his blades. Clearly he was thinking something bad.


	29. Dust to dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klyde wants revenge. He is in great agony. He feels that he needs to kill him. He’s ready. His blades are sharp as can be. He needs some kind of revenge on Wil.

It was such a lovely day. It was still snowing, they had a snowball fight, and now their grief was basically gone, except for Klyde. Klydes sister was dead and he blamed Wil. Klyde was watching Wil. Klyde had a plan. He was gonna kill Wil.

Wil was happy. He had fun with his friends. It took his mind off of what he felt he’d done. He decided to just wander into the woods out of bordem. He reached a small clearing, and he heard a sword unsheathe. “So this is where you wanna do it” Wil said. “It’s a great place too do it” Klyde replies. Wil turned to Klyde with a blank face. “I know it’s my fault” Wil said. “Damn right.” 

Wil then said “well what’re you gonna tell the others?” “They’re gonna get suspicious.” “I’ll tell ‘em a Disciple got to you.” “Looks like this is it, I guess I’m dead.” “Yeah, guess you are.” Klyde then swung his sword at Wil, but Wil blocked.

“No matter how much you fight you’re gonna die” Klyde said. Klyde swung his sword again but Wil blocked it. Wil didn’t want to fight, he refused to fight back. He had an idea. Don’t fight back, just let Klyde tire himself. 

“Fight back you SON OF A BITCH!” Wil didn’t fight, he just kept dodging and blocking and push Klyde away. Klyde then began swinging quicker and more violently. Wil still refused to fight. Wil then pushed Klyde to the ground. Klyde hit the ground harb, but got back up without any pain.

Their style just stayed the same. Swing but get blocked. Wil moved far back from Klyde and waited for him to charge so he’d trip and hurt his ankle over a small rock. Klyde charged, but Wil hesitated to move. He felt he should just accept his punishment.

Wil shut his eyes and began screaming. He mistakenly held his sword forever. He then heard a gargling sound. He then opened his eyes. Klyde had ran into his sword and stabbed himself on accident. Klyde then slid himself off the sword and fell back.

“KLYDE!” Wil then immediately slid to where Klyde fell and put as much pressure on the wound as he could. Klyde then grabbed Wils hand and said “Wil... Wil... I’ll see you in Hell.” Klyde then chuckled, and then exhaled. He was dead. 

Wil then lifted Klydes corpse and brought it back to everyone. Everyone looked over at Wil. Wil had a very sad look on his face. Wil then laid Klydes corpse onto the ground and said “i didn’t mean too, I tried to wear him down.” Audrey then walked over to Wil, put her hand on his shoulder, and said “it’s okay.” 

Wil moved Audrey’s hand off his shoulder, picked up Klydes corpse and carried it away to some fallen over tree branches. He then made a stack and put the body on it. He then pulled out his lighter, and lit the stack on fire. He then said “I’m sorry.” Audrey walked over and said “ashes to ashes, dust to dust.”


	30. I didn’t know monsters lived in daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil’s beginning to question his faith in Christ. He’s been put through so many brutal tasks and events. He decides that he needs to get closer to God, and there’s only one way he believes that’ll work. Climb to the top of a nearby mountain and putting more faith into God so he can get to the top. Wil feels the need to go alone but Audrey forces him to let her follow.

Klydes body was now ash. There’s no one of Klydes family left, they’re all gone. No brothers, no sisters, no parents, no kids, no one. They’re all gone. Wil had unintentionally ended an entire bloodline. Wil now began to question Gods idea. He began to shout at God, yelling “HOW CAN YOU ALLOW THIS?!” 

Wil began to think of himself as a monster. Two innocent people, dead. Their blood on his hands. Wil began looking towards a nearby mountain. The mountain was very tall and steep. He wanted to see if God truly cared for anyone. He decided what he needed to do. Climb the mountain alone. To purposefully put himself in danger to see if God actually cared.

Audrey noticed his long gaze . She asked him “why’re you looking at that mountain?” “I’m gonna climb it.” “What the fuck, are you insane?” “If I don’t do this I will.” “Why’re you gonna climb it?” “I’m gonna test God, I’m gonna see if he cares, I’m gonna see if he’ll protect me from danger.” “You’re gonna purposefully put yourself in danger to test your God? Eya almighty, there’s just no winning with you is there.” 

“Well, I’m going with you.” “No you’re not.” “Yes, I am.” “I will not have more innocent blood on my hands.” “Well I have innocent blood on my hands too, you can’t stop me.” Wil was about to say “yes I can” and pull his revolver, but he remembered, Audrey was his best friend, he wasn’t about to threaten someone who meant so much to him.

He folded. Audrey went back and told everyone what they were about to do, while Wil went to get ready. Phoebe replied “he’s so stubborn, but in a way I understand, good luck.” Hama said “OH NO!, you two shouldn’t go, it’s not safe.” “I think that’s why they’re going dingus” Miriam replied. Miriam then said “try not to get yourselves killed.” Audrey then entered Wils quarters. She saw that he was messing with his armor. She then asked him “what’re you doing?” Wils armor was now blue, and the spikes were now gold, like his old armor. Wil was carving a crude X into the back of his helmet. “Tradition.” Audrey didn’t even bother to ask what that meant. They began to set off. Wil was ahead of her. Audrey then heard Phoebe say “Audrey, please, keep him safe.” Audrey the nodded and kept walking. Then Eyela showed herself. “I’m sorry Eyela but I’m kinda busy.” “I know, that’s why I’m here.” “Audrey, I urge you to watch him, he’s putting everything on the line for this, he’s in more danger than he realizes, he really thinks this’ll work but it might not, keep him from falling off the mountain, metaphorically.” “It’s okay Eyela I got his back.” And with that Eyela was gone. “Audrey, you comin’ or what?” She then caught up to Wil. After a moment of silently walking, she said “I don’t think this is a good idea.” “I know, cause you might think I’ll fall or something, but we’ll be fine.” “No, it’s not just that, it’s not a good idea to test your God, he might punish you for acting like this.” Wil didn’t respond. In a way he felt she was right. They were now at the base of the mountain. They then began walking along the road-like edge of the mountain. They reached the end of the road and came to a jagged wall like formation. Wil said “I’ll climb first.” He began climbing pretty quickly and made it to a flat area without any problem. He then pulled a long rope out of his satchel and slid it down to Audrey. He put the rope under a very heavy rock so she could climb up easier. She reached the top and saw another road, this one was just an edge. They had to put their backs to the mountain and move alongside it. Wil almost fell but caught himself. They then came to many flat surfaces spiking out of the mountain. Wil then said “there’s no way around it, we gotta jump.” Audrey saw a large spike coming out of the mountain and had an idea. She decided to throw the rope around the spike so they could make the jumps. She was about to give the rope to Wil when he gave it to her telling her “no, I have to make the jump without the rope, God’s gotten us this far, he’l Get us to the top.” Wil then took a leap of faith. He fell but grabbed the edge of the surface just in time. They were very far up the mountain now, and he nearly fell. He just hung there, without making a sound. He wasn’t afraid. He conquered his fear of heights when he tried to get Lins affection, and he could do this. Audrey then swung over to him to save him. In the process the rope left her hands and moved backwards and was now out of reach. She reached out for his hand. He then took her hand and she pulled him up. Wil then said “looks like we gotta make leaps of faith.” They then jumped from spike to spike. When they got away from the spikes there was only a road left. When they reached the end of the road, Wil began waiting. He was waiting for some kind of sign, that if God still cared. After a moment of waiting, Wil shouted at God “IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER?!” A ray of light then shined on Audrey. Audrey was confused by this. Wil looked at her and realized, God cared the entire time. Audrey then caught on to his gaze. She then realized, that the ray was from God himself, she was the sign the whole time. Wil then fell to his knees. He then looked towards the sky and said to God “you do care.”


	31. I was blind all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God has shown Wil that he actually cared, as Audrey’s been there all along. Wil is beginning to not take anything for granted.

“You do care” Wil said. Audrey was somewhat shocked by this happening. God showed Wil that Audrey was sent to him for a reason. Tears began to stream down Wil’s cheeks, now knowing the truth. Audrey didn’t know what to do or how to respond. 

Wil then looked at her but said nothing, and the ray of light didn’t go away, it still shined on her. Wil had stopped shedding tears. He got up and hugged Audrey tightly. Audrey hugged him back, still not knowing how to react. Wil looked right at her and said “God’s brought us together for a reason.” She then blushed and said “I think we should go back.”

They then traveled down the mountain the same way they came up. Eventually they made it back to the camp. Wil then quietly said to himself “I was blind all along.” Wil then rallied up the troops.

“Listen up, it’s time to go, we gotta meet up with the others and prepare for this. Crowley ain’t nearby but some of his higher-ups are. We take them out, it’ll cripple the Dawns leadership, and when that happens Crowley’ll be all alone, and that’ll make killin’ him easier. Let’s move out.”

Everyone then gathered their gear and and marched out through the woods. Phoebe then asked Wil “you’ve been smiling at Audrey a lot, what happened on that mountain?” “I learned not to take things for granted.”

A soldier approached Hama as they were marching and introduced himself “hello I’m Helmut.” “I’m Hama” Hama happily said. “I need to ask you something Hama.” “What is it?” “What do you know about your friend Miriam?” Hama immediately caught on to why he asked. He had a crush on Miriam.

“Well she’s pretty introverted, she’s kinda bitter, she’s kind of a sadist, and she’s quick to anger.” “Well how could I get her attention?” “Well I guess you have to be brave, have no fear of what lies ahead, also try and learn about magic, she’s into that, after all she’s a witch.” “Thanks, well I guess I know what I gotta do.”

Miriam then approached Audrey and asked “you and Wil’ve been staring at each other a lot today, what happened up there?” “He found what he was looking for.” “So what, are you guys like in love or something?” “No, he just thinks that I’m what he’d been looking for the whole time, I guess he felt lost.” “That makes sense.” Wil just said to himself “I was blind all along.” “Say again?” Phoebe asked. Wil just said to himself one last time “I was blind all along.”


	32. A memory of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party and some soldiers have linked up with some others and are ready for battle. During the battle, Wil becomes unhinged and very violent, and he and Audrey are teleported somewhere familiar to Wil. His childhood home.

The group linked up with other soldiers. The time had come for another battle. They were still in the snowy woods, marching to a precarious fate. Everything was quiet when all of a sudden, a flare shined. Many dawnsmen charged towards the allies.

The battle had begun. Wil began to hear the voice again, this time it sounded like his stepfather. “SLAUGHTER!” The voice yelled. With that word, Wil followed the order. He massacred all his enemies left and right. Audrey was stabbing and shooting her way through her enemies when she heard a primal like war cry. It was Wil, strangling an enemy while repeatedly stabbing him. 

Audrey didn’t intervene, as there were too many enemies to do something. Hama spotted an ant hill and got an idea. He began singing and got the ants to lift a large boulder. A Macragon soldier then jumped on the boulder and jumped off, landing on an enemy, killing him. Miriam was just zapping the enemies, while Phoebe was burning the enemies.

Wil was still brutally killing his enemies, as if they’d murdered everyone he loved. He was relentless. He didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. Then a great blue light enveloped him and Audrey. Suddenly they were in a large endless field. “What the hell just happened?” Audrey asked. “All I know is that we’re here now” Wil said.

Wil looked around and saw an oak tree. He remembered this particular tree. He began to have a flashback. He saw himself running around without any care. Along side him was Iris, running towards an oak tree. Wil then walked over and looked at the bark. On the bark was a large crudely carved X. Wil put his right hand on it. He then looked at his right hand, examining his missing ring finger.

The top two parts were removed during a battle, and only one part remained. He turned towards Audrey who had a concerned look on her face. “Are... you okay?” She asked. “I know where we are. We’re on Atlas. We’re at my old home.”

Wil then walked forward, heading towards an old wood fence. Wil then had another flashback. It was of him and his old friend Tobi Johnson, drinking and talking. “Here’s to my piece of shit grandad. He was a Godless monster, and now he’s burning in Hell” Tobi said with a smile. They then clanged their bottles together and drank. Wil then said “that was one hell of a day.” Audrey was really concerned now.

Wil then looked over at the Johnson’s farmhouse. It was abandoned. The wood was slowly rotting away. Wil then went on to the property, looking around. He examined the dead tobacco plants. “Can’t believe this place is abandoned, they made a lot of money” Wil said. A voice then said “crazy right?” 

“Dad” Wil said. “Why’re we here?” “You still haven’t let go of this place.” “Well, what should I do about it then?” “Go back to where it all began.” Rip then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Wil then walked somewhere. “Where’re we going?” Audrey asked. “My old home.”

They then came across an old home. While abandoned it wasn’t rotting or falling in. Wil then said “I think I need to do this alone.” “Okay, I’ll be out here if you need me.” Audrey then leaned up against the wall and started listening to music.

Wil entered to old house, loudly closing the door behind him. Wil then began to look around. He saw many different things that he remembered, such as old toys, an old pair of headphones which he took, and an old pack of playing cards. He put the cards, and some of the old toys in his satchel along with the headphones.

Audrey became very worried and entered the house. She didn’t find Wil anywhere, until she heard footsteps going down the old basement stairs. She followed the sound and found Wil picking up an old photo. The photo was of him, Iris, and Tobi, holding beer bottles in their hands. 

Wil then said “all they’ve known, all they’ve felt, like water.” Was then put the photo into his satchel. He then found a photo of his mother and stepfather on their wedding day. He picked it up and threw the photo against the wall, the glass loudly shattering. He then picked up a photo of his stepfather. He then said “I could be in the grave, rotting away, and still a better daddy than you.”

Audrey then asked “are you okay?” “Yeah, just cleaning up the junk.” He was obviously referring to anything related to his mother and stepfather. He then walked back upstairs. Any photo of his mother or stepfather that he saw, he pulled off the wall and let it fall to the ground, or he’d push it off the table.

He then opened a drawer that belonged to his mother. In there he saw a picture of Rip, his real dad. He put the picture in his satchel and went upstairs. He looked into his old room. In there he saw an old shirt. The shirt was a They Might Be Giants August album shirt. He put that into his satchel. He then saw his old toy BTR APC. He just looked at it and walked out of the room. When he was gone, Audrey picked it up and put it in her satchel.

Wil then found his old parents room. He put his hand on the door but didn’t open it, remembering all the abuse he endured from his mother and stepfather. He then opened it. He looked into an old dresser and found some old rings and put them in his satchel. A lighter then clicked. Wil then said “place has gone to shit.”

“I haven’t been here in about a decade. I got summoned by some guy who called himself the Pilgrim” said Wil’s stepfather. Wil then looked at him and said “so why’d you come, you on a nostalgia trip or were you waitin for me?” “I wanted to know why I was summoned.” Wil then began to contemplate, try and forgive him or kill him. Wil then asked “so why’d you do it?” “Do what?”

“Why’d you hit me?” Why’d you hate me?” “You deserved every hit I gave you.” “But why?” “I think you know why.” “No I don’t.” Why’d you do it.” His stepfather was stuck, he didn’t have an answer. Wil then asked “was it because I was better?” “Was it because you were afraid?” “Was it because you wanted to be better than I am?” 

His stepfather then had a look of anger on his face. “fuck you” he said. “FUCK YOU!” He said. He quickly grabbed his shotgun and blew his own brains out. Wil didn’t even flinch as his stepfathers blood splattered onto his face. He just wiped it off and walked out of the room. Audrey was there the whole time. She saw and heard everything. She looked at the stepfathers corpse. She then walked over to the shotgun and took the ammo and walked out. 

Wil and Audrey went back to the field where Wil had one last vision. It was of him and Iris as adults with three children. He then began to smile. Rip reappeared and asked “so it’s done?” “It’s done dad.” “Good, time to go home.” Rip then asked Wil “what exactly happened in there?” “He chose wrath” Audrey replied. They then teleported back to Drakon.

The battle was over and the allies had won. Hardly any of the allies were killed. Miriam then angrily asked “where in the name of Eya have you two been?!” Wil then answered “closing a dark chapter.” Hama worryingly asked Audrey “where we’re you guys?” “Somethings are better left unsaid” Audrey replied.


	33. Resting once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Wil sings in Yiddish in this chapter. I’ll translate what he says like I usually do). It’s been three days since the battle. Three days after the stepfather’s death. The party has decided to rest once more due to fatigue. Wil decides to play his lute alone in the woods, while Helmut with the help of Hama tries to get Miriam’s attention.

Everyone was fatigued from the previous three days. Everyone decided it was best to rest again. They came across an old abandoned town and decided to rest there. The town was abandoned long before the days of King Edward IV. That’s over four decades.

Helmut had decided to start reading about magic and potions to get Miriam’s attention. He asked Hama for some help with his endeavor, and Hama was more than happy to help. Wil knew Helmut’s desires so he gave him an old book about witchcraft that he found many years ago. Helmut and Hama instantly began reading away in an old tavern. Phoebe was speaking to Brugger about what the next action should be, while Wil and Audrey were talking about the recent events.

“You watched your stepdad kill himself right in front of you and didn’t flinch, why?” “I don’t have any tears to shed for monsters.” Audrey had no response to what Wil said, she was stunned but understood why he felt that way. “Well what’re you gonna do now?” Audrey asked. “I guess I’ll go sing” Wil replied. Wil then walked deep into the woods.

He sat down up against the tree, and the lute tuned itself to his desire. He then strummed a song that had no lyrics. He played for a little while and decided to change to another song. The lute changed tune and he began singing. “איך האָב געזען די ליכט וועלקן פון די הימל. אויפן ווינט האָב איך דערהערט אַ זיפץ ווען די שנייעלעך דעקן, מיין געפאלן ברידער, איך וועל זאָגן דאָס לעצטע זייַ געזונט. (I saw the light, fade from the sky. on the wind I heard a sigh. as the snowflakes cover, my fallen brothers, I will say this last goodbye. Yiddish translated). Wil was singing The Last Goodbye. He learned the song from Father James as a young man.

This was one of Wil’s favorite songs. As he was singing, an elk appeared nearby. It did nothing be listen to his song. As he sang, many people could hear him. He intended for no one to hear him, but he sang loud. Audrey heard his golden voice and smiled, thinking maybe she should join in. She walked towards him and began singing along with him. Instead of him being angry, he seemed happy. He was pretty surprised that she knew the song, especially in Yiddish.

They ended the song and began laughing, having fun while singing. Hama and Helmut were reading the book, when Helmut said “I think I know enough for now, I’m gonna go talk to her now.” “Good luck” Hama said. Helmut then headed out the tavern and approached Miriam. “Hello.” “Uh... hi.” “I’m Helmut.” “Miriam.” Hama looked out the window looking at them both, wanting to see if it works. Eventually their conversation ended and Helmut returned to the tavern. “Well?” “She’s agreed to a date.” “AWESOME!” “When is it?” “Tomorrow night.” “You better get ready for this.” “I’ll be ready.”

Hama left the tavern, wondering where Audrey and Wilhelm were. “Oh Miriam, have you seen Wilhelm or Audrey?” “They headed off into the woods.” “Thanks.” “Wait.” “What is it Miriam?” “Helmut wanted your help didn’t he?” “I don’t know what you mean.” “Don’t play dumb Hama, I could feel your stare stabbing into my head.” “He wants to date you, what’s wrong with me helping him?” “Nothing, it’s just kinda creepy, you watching us.” “I wanted to see what would happen.” “Well you got your fill, happy?” “Yup.” “Good, well go find Wil and Audrey.” “Okay, bye.” 

Hama then went into the woods, hearing Wil and Audrey talking. “There you are” Hama said. “What’s up?” Audrey asked. “Helmut has a date with Miriam tomorrow night.” “What?!” Wil asked. “I never expected her to go out with anyone.” “Well, it’s happening. We gotta help make this a perfect first date for her.” “Well, What do ya need?” Wil asked. “Someone to run the tavern, and someone to play some music” responded Hama, looking directly at Audrey. Audrey quickly caught on to his gaze and said “oh... uh, no, I can’t do that.” “Come on Audrey, Wil’s probably the only one who knows how to run a tavern, which means we need someone else to play music, please?” “UH! Fine, I’ll do it.” “Yay!” “Alright, let’s get ready.”


	34. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve been a bit spotty lately, due to trying to keep up with school, and the fact that I’m 18 now. It’s getting more difficult to do this, but it’ll get easier, hopefully soon. Welp, enjoy the chapter). Helmut now has a date with Miriam, and Hama wants this to be the best first date ever. He’s asked Wil to run the tavern and Audrey to play music. He wants this to be great, and nothing is gonna stop him.

It was daylight. The land had no snow, it was just sun and some clouds. Wil was on the second floor of an old bar. Wil had been to Earth before, the building was just like an old building in New Orleans. He remembered his short stay there, it was great. He was there with some other crusaders for Mardi Gras.

He was looking down at the brick street below. He was up there alone, sitting in a leather chair. Considering all that had happened recently, he actually felt kind of happy. Audrey then came out onto the wood roofed balcony. “What’re you doing out here?” She asked. “I’m just thinking.” “About what?” “All that’s happened, after all the shit we’ve been through, for some reason, I’m happy.” “That’s Good.” “Yeah, I guess.” Audrey then sat in a chair next to him. 

“Well Miriam’s got that date tonight” Audrey said. “Never thought she’d have a date in her life” Wil replied. “Hama’s freaking out about this, he asked me to run the tavern, and you to play music” Wil said with a laugh. “Let’s hope this goes over well or we’ll never hear the end of it” Audrey said. “Well I set up the tavern last night, so now all we need is the music.” “Well I need that lute so Hama doesn’t get pissed.” Wil handed her the lute and said “I guess you should practice.”

Wil went back inside grabbed a cigarette. Phoebe then came in and asked “need a light?” “Nah I got it.” Wil then began smoking. “Well tonight’s the night, you ready?” Phoebe asked. “Hama’s been going back and forth trying to get us ready, hell he got me up at six this morning.” “Well hope you’re aren’t tired.” “Believe me, when you fire off a .357 in the woods, you’re wide awake.” “I’m assuming Hama doesn’t want anyone else there.” “Yup, but maybe you should be there, you know... to help out.” Phoebe then became suspicious. “Are you asking me out?” “Yes.” “Alright, let’s do it.”

Hama was with Miriam. “Well, I guess tonight’s my funeral” Miriam said. “No it’s not, tonight’s gonna be special, just you wait.” “UGH! Fine.”

It was night now. The soldiers were all back in there quarters except for the tavern. Wil was at the bar, talking to Phoebe. Audrey was holding the lute, ready to sing. And Hama was barking orders before Miriam and Helmut came in. “Okay they’re here, you guys ready?” “Yeah” they all said. Phoebe was in the kitchen cooking, while Wil was trying to keep himself away. 

Audrey began singing Out of the shadows. Miriam and Helmut sat across from Miriam. Phoebe then brought them the food and they began eating. They would stop and ask each other questions. Miriam then asked Helmut a question that really struck him. “So... why’d you ask me out?” “I just did, I just wanted to.” They all then paused hearing that answer, knowing that he just summoned a storm. 

“So you didn’t do it because you like me” Miriam angrily said. “I never said that.” “Look me in the eye and tell me the truth.” Helmut didn’t even answer. “You’re an asshole.” Miriam then stormed out in rage. Hama then went after her. “She’s right, you are an asshole” Wil said. They all left Helmut in the tavern. Helmut was now in shame, knowing what he’d just done. He then got up and walked back to his quarters.

“At least it’s not our fault” Audrey said to Wil. “True” Wil replied. “Should we try to find her?” Phoebe asked. “No, that’ll make it worse, let Hama deal with it” Audrey said. Wil then started walking back to his room along with Audrey. “Hey” Phoebe said. “We didn’t even sit down.” “Shit, let’s go.” Wil and Phoebe decided to just use the New Orleans style bar instead. They sat down, ate, and talked for a while. “Hey, is that Hama and Miriam?” Phoebe asked. “Don’t look, they wouldn’t want us to get involved.” 

Miriam was crying now. Hama had never seen her cry. “Hey, it’s okay, there are others out there who aren’t like him.” “Oh yeah, like who?” “Me” Hama jokingly said. Miriam then smiled and said “that’s true.” “Come on, let’s go back to our room” Hama said. They then went back and fell asleep.


	35. More Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (You probably think Wil’s a bitchy person,well you’re not wrong. Wil is a character who’s built to suffer. He has lost so much in his life and sometimes forgets what he has. Wil’s depression isn’t as bad as it was, but his anxiety is still bad. This is just a chapter of him remembering things). Wil begins to unfold again, remembering everything that has happened, everything he’s lost. He tries to isolate himself from the others so he can try to figure it out, but to no avail. Phoebe tries to help him. Miriam decides to disregard the recent events and wants to have fun with Hama.

Wil was in the woods, distancing himself from everyone. He layed against a tree and began remembering things. The first thing he saw was him slitting Arno’s throat. He remembered the journey back home. He remembered the land around him changing.

Wil remembered Iris bleeding. He remembered the day he met her. He remembered their first kiss. He remembered when he met Father James. He remembered how rebellious he was, skipping class, leaving the castle at night and laying on top of the old tank. He remembered Boris and Yuri. He remembered Klyde and Elise.

He wanted to forget, but he couldn’t. He was cursed. He was built to suffer. He shed no tears, but was sad. He wasn’t really depressed, he was just feeling down. He felt a great warmth wash over him. It wasn’t bad, it felt comfortable due to it being very cold. “You’re still isolating yourself huh” Phoebe said. “I just can’t be around others at times, especially when I feel like this.”

“Do you remember that day we went past Elijah’s Wall?” Phoebe asked. Wil slightly grinned, remembering that they got in so much trouble for that. “Do you remember what I said about the senate recently?” Phoebe asked. “Yeah.” “Well I wrote and sent my letter of resignation, I’m not a senator anymore” Phoebe happily said. Wil’s grin turned to a smile. 

Miriam was still pissed about last night. Believing that Helmut liked her. She decided not to let her anger linger, she decided to find a way to take her mind off of it. “Hama!” Hama immediately jumped. Hama was still asleep due to it being a bit early. “What?” Hama sluggishly asked. “I’m bored and I wanna do something.” “Can’t I just sleep for a while longer?” “No, now get up.” Miriam then grabbed the blanket off of him. He was freezing cold now. 

Hama was trying desperately not to swear. He then said “fine, let’s go.” Hama then got dressed and asked “so what’d you have in mind?” “Well, I guess we should just go into the woods and go from there.” “Okay.” 

Wil was still feeling down, still feeling guilty about all he’d done. “I killed Elise” Wil suddenly said. “No you didn’t” Phoebe said. “You’re not the one who stabbed her.” “But I was right there, I could’ve stopped it.” “I killed Klyde too, I killed both of them, I ended his entire bloodline.” “It’s not your fault.” Wil didn’t respond, knowing what she’d say. She looked at him with a smile and said “look, it’s okay. We’re still here, we’re still alive.” “Maybe I shouldn’t be.” “No, without you Audrey would’ve lost it, she probably would’ve killed herself.” “Maybe.” 

Hama and Miriam were in the woods just screwing around. Hama was up in a tree singing while Miriam was playing her piccolo. Miriam then stopped. She heard something, it sounded like talking. Hama then asked “hey why’d you stop?” Miriam didn’t answer, she just followed the sound.

“Do you remember you broke Malak’s nose?” Phoebe asked. Wil just laughed. “Yeah, I didn’t know that there’s so much blood in the nose.” “Wil then looked down and said “I miss that bastard.” “Same here.” 

Miriam then found the source. It was Robeart and some other soldiers. “Hey, what’re you doing here?” Miriam asked. “Getting ready, we’re going to assault the communications post to the north” Robeart said. Robeart then asked where Wil was. Hama and Miriam didn’t know so Robeart just started calling his name out. 

Wil heard it and ran towards it, recognizing that it was Metze. “We’re about to assault the communications post to the north.” “Good, that’ll prevent Crowley’s men to call for help” Wil replied. Everyone then went back to the town. Wil then yelled out “listen up, we’re gonna take over the communications post to the north, everyone is going, so get ready cause this is gonna help turn the tides.”


	36. The Communications Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robeart and some Prussians spotted a communications post to the north. Wil and Audrey find a prisoner who’s a Disciple of Lucifer.

“Let’s go” Robeart said. They were near the post. They could see it past the tree line. Wil then grabbed his K98 and attached his scope. He aimed and said “tell me when.” They waited a moment. A convoy of dawnsmen were leaving. When they were out of sight, Robeart said “kill the ones on the roof and on the second and third floor.”

Wil then fired at anyone he could hit, loading his rifle bullet after bullet. When he killed as many as he could, he held up his sword and yelled “CHARGE!” Everyone followed behind, firing off rounds and arrows. Audrey was closest behind Wil. An enemy stood in Wil’s, ready to kill him. Audrey shot him in the head. Wil turned to face her, and nodded his head basically thanking her.

The dawnsmen were obviously losing as Wil and Audrey were dismembering them left and right. Most of them started running, trying to get away and survive. Others surrendered, while a few killed themselves. Robeart, Brugger and some Prussians took the prisoners out and did a headcount. Twelve prisoners. 

Wil and Audrey came out of the building and Wil said “there’s some cells in the basement... and there’s a prisoner in there.” The prisoners stayed put with some crusaders keeping them in place. Robeart went to the basement with Wil and Audrey.

“So you’re the infamous bear of the mountain” the prisoner said.


	37. Sekhmet of Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comms post belongs to the allies. A prisoner was found in a basement cell. Robeart, Wil, and Audrey decide to interrogate him.

“So you’re the infamous bear of the mountain” the prisoner said. “Yes, and you are?” “Fick dich (fuck you in German). “Na ja, du sprichst deutsch, perfekt” (well well, you speak German, perfect: in German). “But that doesn’t answer my question, who are you?” “I am Sekhmet.” “One of the infernal names” Wil said. “Yes, it’s the name Damien gave me after I was reborn.” “Reborn?” Audrey asked.

“Yes, rebirth is a difficult and painful process.” “What happens?” Audrey asked. “They take you, strip you naked and make you bathe in blood, and after that they carve the number six on your chest three times, once that’s done you must drink your own blood, it’s a painful yet beautiful process.” “How’d you end up here?” Wil asked. “I was with a small unit and we were ambushed, I was the only survivor.” 

Wil had an uninterested look. Audrey looked somewhat angry. Robeart had no emotion. “Was hast du getan? (Translation: What kinds of things have you done) Robeart asked. “I have sacrificed people to Lucifer, I have killed many.” “Who have you killed?” Audrey asked. “I never got their names, but I’ve killed men, women, children, mostly women.” Audrey had a look of absolute shock and disgust, while Wil and Robeart showed no emotion.

“Kann ich rauchen?” (Can I smoke? In German). Robeart handed him a cigarette and lit it. “Why’d you choose this path?” Wil asked. “I was lost, starving, and being hunted by a bandit crew. Damien saved my life that day, and he told me about what he believed, and it made sense to me.” “So what’s your real name?” Asked Audrey. “Liam.”

“Do you know why Damien started everything?” Wil asked. “He was an atheist once, he began reading about infamous cult leaders such as Jim Jones, Marshall Applewhite, Charles Manson, Robin Gecht, you know. After reading about them he wanted a sign for something to make him believe. It came to him in a dream. In the dream he saw the embodiment of Pride at the foot of his bed. Pride told him that Lucifer was God, not Iehovah. He believed it, and after that, all of it started.” “Do you know anything about the Golden Dawn?” Robeart asked. “It started so long ago, led by a man named Aleister Crowley, some say he sold his soul to Lucifer to become some kind of ultimate wizard. Now a man who’s name is also Aleister Crowley leads this new Golden Dawn. He studied the original Golden Dawn. He believes that the Sun is a god and that this old world must end so a new one can begin with him as a shepherd to lead his flock. They all believe that the world will restart with a perfect, beautiful golden dawn.” “I think we’re done here” Wil said. The remaining Dawnsmen were locked in the other cells. As Wil was walking up the stairs he stopped. He looked over at Sekhmet and said “thanks.” “No thanks is necessary Wilhelm the Merciful.” Wil then walked up and chuckled. “Wilhelm the Merciful” he whispered to himself while chuckling.


	38. A much needed dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allies decided to stay at the comms post, they needed rest. Wil begins to have a strange dream. A dream that he desperately needed.

Hama approached Audrey and asked “you guys were in the basement for a long time, what happened down there?” There’s some fucked up prisoner who was already down there and we interrogated him. He was probably more evil than Arno.” “I don’t understand how people can be so evil” Hama said. “It’s a mystery that not even I could solve when I was evil” Audrey said. Miriam and Phoebe then approached them and began talking.

Wil was just touring the building, looking around and seeing what was in there. He spotted a typewriter and decided to type something random. He then typed “Kurt Russell can beat any actor in a fight.” He took the paper and laughed, now knowing that it still works. He then spotted an old map. The map led to an old graveyard. Wil knew this graveyard well. While in the town of Paderborn, he heard about it. He was at a bar talking to an old friend of his. His friend told him about it and how it probably was a portal to Hell. Wil didn’t believe him at first, but he went there. While there he encountered Josef Brandt, the old Golden Dawn leader. He entered the underground and slayed a large beast. After he killed it, he killed Josef. Josef repeated “I... lost... control.” Wil killed him and left. On the way out he heard a voice whisper “thanks for saving me.”

He put the map back and fell asleep in the barracks. He had a strange dream where he was in a snowy forest. As he walked he spotted a familiar figure. It was Iris, luring him to a clearing. He followed, and when he arrived, he saw all of his friends who had died in the past. “What the hell is this?” “It’s closure” Phoebe said. 

Klyde then said “you feel guilt for all of our deaths.” “But there’s no reason for it” Phoebe said. “It’s okay, you didn’t kill us” Abbas said. “We died, and there was nothing you could do to save us” Elise said. “Our fate was written” Sal said. “You have a war to win Wil, go back and end it” Sal said. Wil then grabbed and kissed Iris, and then walked away. Rip then approached him, admitting that he made this intervention happen. “You obviously needed this, so I made it happen.” “Was all of this real?” “It’s a dream, but that was real.” 

Wil then woke up. However after a dream like that, he’d probably wake up in fear, but he woke up calm and kind of happy. “Hey” Miriam said. “You went to sleep super early last night, you must’ve been super tired.” Wil just looked at her with a tired smile. “Why’re you smiling?” “Because I got closure on my guilt.” “Whoa, must’ve been a great dream.” “Better than you can imagine.”


	39. A different view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil’s intervention made him realize something. He’s lucky to be among the living. He’s been given a new outlook on life, that it shouldn’t be wasted. He now has more of a positive attitude, yet he doesn’t want it to be obvious. Helmut apologizes for his actions.

Wil was on the third floor of the comms building. He was still thinking about the strange dream he had. Many the dead speaking to him, trying to give him closure. It worked. Now he had a positive outlook on life. He was grateful for his life. Much of his darkness was gone. However, a fragment remained. Wrath. He knew he still had it, killing had tainted his blood and sword. He couldn’t stop killing. However he could tone it down, he didn’t have to kill everyone. He learned that from when he spared Arno.

Wil didn’t care if Arno was suffering in the Tower, he only cared about the fact that he chose mercy over wrath. Wil knew that he could never stop killing again, he did it too many times. Most of it didn’t really affect him, but there were those moments. Those moments where it pierced his heart. Audrey felt a similar way.

Audrey saw him sitting in the chair, with a tired looking smile. “Looks like someone’s happy for once” Audrey said. “I hope this is permanent, you deserve some kind of happiness.” “I can’t really tell if it is, I doubt it is, but I hope it doesn’t go away.” “Well it’s good to see you smile for once.”

Helmut was pacing back and forth, pondering. How was he gonna apologize to Miriam. He screwed up, he only asked her out because he felt like it, he didn’t actually like her. He thought about how terrible she must’ve felt. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know what to say. Finally he found the words. He saw her standing alone, looking very bored. “Miriam” he said. “I... I’m sorry for what I did, it was a messed up thing to do.” “Well... okay” Miriam surprisingly said. Helmut then walked away, not caring if the her acceptance was true or not. Just the fact that he did it was enough for him.

Wil then took his K98 into the woods and started setting up targets. He then picked up his rifle and began hitting the targets. He was about to hit one when suddenly another bullet hit it. Wil quickly turned to see where the bullet came from. It was Audrey, holding a M1903 Springfield rifle. “Mind if I join you?” She asked. “Go ahead Wil responded.

Wil then set up some more targets for them to shoot. It was a bunch of empty bottles and enemy helmets. They began firing, seeing who could shoot everything quicker. Wil was surprised when Audrey outshot him. Audrey had a very prideful smirk on her face, basically saying “I’m better.” 

They went back to the comms building, seeing Hama and Phoebe talking. Wil and Audrey went back to the third floor, when suddenly Wil found something. It was an old Grenztruppen helmet with the Eastern logo on it. He picked it up, just staring at it. “What’s that?” Audrey asked. “It’s a Grenztruppen helmet.” Wil then put it in his pack and sat down. Wil then took out his phone and headphones and started listening to some music. “What’re you listening to?” Audrey asked. “Tune In by Flak.” “Can I listen?” “Go ahead.” Wil then handed her the headphones. “I’ve never heard music like this before... I like it.” 

Hama then walked in and asked “what’re you guys doing?” “Listening to music.” The song ended and Wil leaned back in his chair and began sleeping. “I think we should go, it’s not pretty when you wake him up” Audrey said. They both left the room. Wil then smiled, not sleeping, just laying back without a care in the world. He was actually happy.


	40. This strange world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So before I go into this, gotta say that Grenztruppen is German for border troopers, but on Drakon in the old days there were countries and present day weapons. After many decades of clashing, everything stopped. The countries and militaries failed, yet there are some people who served in those militaries and survived. The survivors are old now, most of them in their 60’s to 70’s. By the way, it seems this fic is far more viewed than the first one, thanks). Wil keeps thinking about the dream. How did Rip the Pilgrim make all of it happen? Was he telling the truth? Or was he lying? Audrey finds an old man who was a Grenztruppen.

Wil was up on the roof, still thinking about the dream. How was Rip able to do that? Was it real or a trick? He said it was real so it must’ve been. Then again, Wil hardly knew Rip, they hardly ever talked, and when they did it was about Wil’s quest. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Phoebe then approached and said “you were right, you really don’t like being around people.” “The feeling comes and goes.” “What’re you doing up here anyway?” “Thinking.” “About what?” “That damn dream, it felt so real but... how can I be sure?” “Maybe you should ask your dad.” “Like that’s ever gonna happen, he doesn’t just show up at the snap of a finger, he shows up when he feels like it. I’m not gonna get an answer out of him.”

Audrey was target practicing when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone walking. She followed it. The noise didn’t get louder, but didn’t get quieter, it stayed the same volume. She wasn’t far behind or too close. After a few minutes of her gripping her rifle ready to shoot, she found the source. It was an old man who was walking back to an old Grenztruppen tank. She slung her rifle over her shoulder and slowly approached him. “I’m not deaf I knew you were following” the man said. “Why’re you following me?” “I thought you were a dawnsman.” “I don’t blame you, those bastards’ve been scaring everyone for years, especially since Crowley took over.” “No shit, me and my friend’ve run into him a few times, my friend killed the original leader.” “You know who killed Brandt? Holy shit. Whoever your friend is, he’s a damn hero.” “I’m Herschel.” “I’m Audrey.” “So, what’re you doing by this tank?” “I used to fight with this damn thing.” “You were a Grenztruppen?” “Yup.” “What happened to them?” “Well, the governments all fell, so the militaries fell too, most of ‘em went to Bounty or other planets, some stayed here.”

Wil said “you know, out of all the years I’ve known you, I still don’t know your last name.” “Eckstein.” Wil was surprised, he didn’t expect her to have a German last name. “Didn’t expect that.” “You know you could’ve told me sooner.” “Where’s the fun in that.”

Audrey asked Herschel “what’s this logo, what does it mean?” “It was a communist logo a long time ago on earth, but we repurposed it and used it for good instead of a dictatorship.” Audrey then said “you should come back with me, my friend loves stuff like this, I think he’d love to meet a former soldier.” “Hmm... sounds good.” Herschel then grabbed his gear and followed Audrey back.

“Who’s this?” Robeart asked. “I’m Herschel.” Robeart didn’t even ask anything else, he just walked away. “Hey Wil I found someone you probably want to meet.” “Who’s this?” “I’m Herschel.” “So you’re the guy who killed Brandt.” “Yeah.” Wil then noticed the logo tattooed on his arm. “Holy shit, you were a Grenztruppen.” “Yup.” “Jesus, I’ve gotta lot of questions.” “Hey, for killin Brandt, I’ll answer every one of ‘em.”


	41. Blood and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A few days later). Wil and Audrey heard about an enemy encampment nearby and meet a new enemy. Miriam can’t hold back her feelings anymore.

Major Grey had contacted Wil and Audrey about a nearby enemy encampment, he wanted them to go scout it, and possibly kill them all. Miriam, Hama, and Phoebe volunteered to go with them but they said no, they needed to stay back for this one. The storm was lingering on, yet it should’ve gone hours ago. They decided to look for it anyway, as a precautionary measure. Wil held his sword so if they were surprised, he’d be able to kill them quickly. 

The trek was long and brutal. Walking through harsh rain on a cold night obviously isn’t their idea of a good time. They found someone, but he wasn’t who they expected. This enemy was new, something they had never seen before. He had a red handprint on his face. “Is that a Disciple?” Audrey asked. “No, Disciples don’t have face paint, Grey must’ve not known that others were out here” Wil replied. “Hey, what’re you doing out here, you shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous” Wil said. Wil then approached the man saying “there’s a lot of people, evil people out here, c’mon you need to go back to your home, you need to stay inside.” The man just looked at Wil and said “die crusaders.” He then drew a machete and charged towards Wil but Audrey severed his head. “Thanks” Wil said.

“Well what do we do now?” Hama asked. “Uh how bout WE GO BACK INSIDE!!” Miriam shouted. Phoebe had already went inside before them. Hama and Miriam went to their room and just sat. There was nothing to do, nothing to watch, no music to listen to, just nothing. They started talking about the journey they took a few months ago, how they saved their world from ending. “I don’t like talking about feelings but... I’m glad that all that happened, it was pretty fun.” “It sure was.” 

Wil and Audrey then heard laughing nearby, so they went to investigate. These weren’t dawnsmen or Disciples. They were something else. Whoever they were, they were very dangerous. Wil then listened to what they were saying. “While those bastards are off at war, we get to raid, rape, and pillage all we want haha.” “Berserkers” Wil whispered. He didn’t know what to do, run in or keep scouting. “We’re going in” Wil said. They both got up and quietly made their way over.

Miriam was acting a bit different tonight. She wouldn’t stop blushing and barely looked at Hama. “What’s wrong Miriam?” “Nothing.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah.” Hama wasn’t buying it, she was too quick with her responses. Miriam then noticed his suspicion. “Fuck what did I just do?” Miriam thought. “Is it something I did?” “Oh no he’s blaming himself now” Miriam thought. “No it’s just... I don’t know.” “You can tell me.” “It’s just... I like you.” “I like you too.” “No not that way, I mean... the other way.” Hama was shocked. He felt the same way, but never in a million years expect this to happen. “I like you too” Hama replied. They were both blushing now. They then slowly kissed.

Audrey jumped out of a bush and began swinging, while Wil jumped out of a tree and began swinging as well. Wil then shouted “keine Überlebenden! (No survivors in German).” They stabbed and sliced until they were the only two left. They felt like champions, having killed all of them without being hurt. Wil then contact Grey and asked “were our targets the beserkers?” “I guess, all I know is that there was an encampment that wasn’t friendly.” “Let’s head back.”


	42. Just a strange thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam and Hama’s feelings are true but they don’t want them to get in the way of their friendship. Wil and Audrey return to the town soaked in blood, and Audrey decides to ask Wil some questions she never asked.

Wil and Audrey had returned to the town and went to their rooms. They both showered and put their pajamas on. Audrey thought about things that Wil never said, questions she never asked. She decided to finally go and ask him.

Miriam had been thinking about what they just did. Miriam then said “Hama... I don’t think we can do this.” Hama was layed back on the bed, he seemed to have fainted from the kiss. “Hama are you okay?” Hama just layed there dumbstruck, as if he’d been knocked out, with his eyes super dilated. “Hama!” Miriam then smacked the poor bard to get him back to reality. “What just happened?” Hama asked. “We just kissed you dope.” Hama was about to faint again but Miriam stopped him and said “look, as nice as that was, we shouldn’t be doing that, we shouldn’t have a relationship... like that.” Hama has a sad frown on his face. He then replied “I guess you’re right.” Miriam then said “maybe that could happen again... just not anytime soon.” The bard then had a big smile on his face.

Audrey went to Wil’s room. She knocked on the door and went in where she found Wil cleaning his armor. His armor was stainless but of coarse needed to be cleaned. “Wil... could we talk?” “Sure, what’s up?” “I just wanna ask you somethings.” “Okay.” “When I first found you, you said your mercy prevailed over your wrath, what happened that day?” He sighed and said “that was a brutal day. Me and some crusaders were fighting against some of Arno’s men... and everyone was dead except for me and one of Arno’s men, I let him go.” Audrey then asked “why do you say that phrase?” “Iris used to say that anger never wins in the end, she always said it was a temporary solution, so I came up with that phrase.” 

Audrey then noticed that most of his scars had reopened. “You’re bleeding.” She then got a rag and some alcohol and said “let me clean you up.” She then held Wil’s face and said “this is gonna burn like hell.” “I’ve been through worse.” She then put the rag to his scars, he was now in a burning pain, but didn’t kick or scream, he sat there with his eyes watering very heavily. “Damn this burns” Wil quietly said. “I know but I don’t want these to get infected, and I’m sure you don’t either.” “You’re always nursing me” Wil said with a pained laugh. “Well someone’s gotta do it.” As she was cleaning his wounds, she was humming, a song Wil knew well. He didn’t even bother asking what she was humming, he had a feeling that she knew that he knew the song.

“You’re so quick to help me, why?” “I’m trying to make up for all the wrong things I’ve done, plus I care about you.” “Same to you.” “Okay, I’m done.” “Thank God.” “Jeez, your eyes are really watery, you alright?” “It still burns.” “I’m still wondering about something.” “What?” “Why’d you kiss me in Wulfburg, and of all places the bathroom?” Audrey was now blushing, she’d forgotten all about that. “I don’t know, why did you not like it?” “I did but... why.” “I don’t really know... it was just a strange thing I... don’t really know why I did it.” They both then laughed about their time in Wulfburg. “I think we should go back there some day, Miriam and Hama loved my joke.” “Maybe, it’d be kind of an empty place without Boris though.” “At least Yuri lived.” “True, I say after all this, we go back to Wulfburg, I gotta tell Ebohare about this.” Audrey then kissed him on the cheek. “What was that?” “Just a strange thing.” They both laughed and told each other goodnight. Wil then chuckled and said “just a strange thing.”


	43. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I want to say that They Might Be Giants is actually my favorite band so they’re Wil’s favorite as well. I wanted to do some separate stories, like Wil’s POV and Audrey’s POV. Wil is gonna be in captivity for a little, but he does escape). Wil decides that that there isn’t much romance between him and Phoebe so they break up. Wil is captured by dawnsmen in the night.

The morning was calm. The sun shining not too bright, the weather was just perfect. Wil and Phoebe were talking when decided to say it “look... I don’t think this... can go on, I mean there’s nothing going on, we haven’t really done anything.” Phoebe completely understood but instead of saying it, she said “swear to me... that this won’t change anything.” “I swear.” “...Okay.” Wil and Phoebe then continued talking as if nothing happened. Of course they both knew what happened, but nothing changed.

Hama began speaking to Audrey. “You and Wil seem really close.” “Yeah, So?” “Why is that?” “After I killed the Dream King, I ended up here, and he taught me what it means to be a hero.” “I’m glad that you survived.” “Thanks.” Wil then decided to just aimlessly wander. He put his headphones on and listened to They Might Be Giants.

He listened to Till My Head Falls Off, his favorite song by the band. Wil then saw a lone steppe wolf, sitting on a large flat rock coming out of a hill. He and the wolf were staring directly into each other’s eyes. Wil had an emotionless look on his face. They just stared at each other, waiting for one to make a move. The wolf then approached Wil, but Wil didn’t move, he stood there not caring about what might happen. The wolf sat in front of him and just looked him. The wolf then lowered his head, possibly out of respect. Wil didn’t move. The wolf looked up at and just walked away.

Wil walked pretty far. He eventually reached a small town that, surprisingly wasn’t abandoned. He walked into the town, and a man approached him. “You are a crusader, yes?” “Yeah.” “My grandfather was one.” Wil then said “you guys shouldn’t be here, there’s danger all over this land.” The man then said “well where should we go?” “I’d go east, the Eagles Kingdom takes refugees.” The man surprisingly listened and believed Wil, he also knew where the kingdom was. The man then yelled “everyone we are in danger, there’s evil all over as this crusader has told, we must head to the Eagles Kingdom.” Everyone then began packing their things and grabbing there weapons. Wil then gave the man a map and drew the safest path to the kingdom on there. The man thanked Wil and led the people towards the kingdom.

Wil had a strange feeling. Not many people would’ve actually believed until it was too late. Wil then walked back into the woods without a care in the world. He then saw three steppe wolves near him. The wolves just watched him. He just walked away not caring. After about an hour, he came across a group of people who looked to be travelers. Wil then asked “hey where you heading?” “Right here.” The man then punched Wil in the face. Wil fell and the men began going through his things. Wil was about to reach for his Python when one of the men picked it and said “hey boss, look here.” “Damn, this is a fine piece.” 

The man then said “too bad you won’t use it anymore.” The man aimed the Python at Wil, but then one of the three wolves bit the man in the leg. The man dropped the gun and Wil picked it up. Instead of killing the highway men, he shot them all in the leg. They screamed in agony, and were then immediately torn apart by the wolves. After they were dead the wolves then locked eyes with Wil once more. The wolves then walked away. Wil didn’t understand why he and wolves never really fought against each other, but he found it an interesting thing. 

He was out in the woods for hours and decided to go back. By the time he got back, everyone was asleep. No one asked where Wil was because he’d told some people. Wil was about to go back to the bar and into his room, but before he could even get inside, someone had covered his mouth and nose and was punched in the stomach by another. He was thrown to the ground and relentlessly beaten. Wil got a glimpse of who they were, they were dawnsmen. They then grabbed Wil, put a bag over his head, tied him up, and took him away. He’d been captured.


	44. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil has been missing for two days and no one knows what to do, except for Audrey. Audrey decides to go off to try and find him, with the help of some unlikely allies.

“He’s been gone for two days, he’s probably gone by now” Herschel said. “He’s been lost before, he’s alive, I know he is” Phoebe said. “He’s a hard bastard, he’ll be back” Robeart said. Everyone was on edge. Wil was the one who truly led them into battle, and now he’s missing. Audrey’s the most on edge. Wil was the one who gave her a second chance, he gave her the choice to be a part of the world, he gave her a home, he made her a hero. She felt that she owed him her life, she needed to find him. 

“I’m gonna find him” Audrey interrupted. Herschel then replied “I don’t think we can do anything now, for all we know he’s dead.” Audrey then said “I’m gonna find him, alive or not I’m gonna find him.” Audrey then grabbed her sword, her Springfield, and her Kodiak and set off. As she was setting off she heard “Audrey wait!” “Look Hama, if you’re gonna try and talk me out of it just save your breath.” “That’s not what I was gonna say, I’m coming with you.” “Really? Don’t you think you’re in way over your head?” “You were wrong the first time, you could be wrong again.” Audrey then said “Alright let’s go.”

They headed out into the forest, looking to find any footprints or anything that’d lead to him. They found some of his prints and followed them. The prints led them to some mangled and partially eaten corpses. Hama whimpered in fear, while Audrey showed no emotion. She looked at them and learned that they were highwaymen. She also saw bullet wounds in their legs. “He was here, but he didn’t kill them” Audrey said. “Well who did?” Hama asked. A small pack of steppe wolves made their presence known. “I think we have our answer” Audrey replied.

The wolves were growling loudly. They were ready for their next meal, but the wolves then smelled the air. They then back off and left. “Was that because of you?” Hama asked. “No, but I’ve seen wolves do that with Wil.” Audrey then realized, she’s been around Wil for such a long time that maybe wolves had lost interest in hunting her due to Wil never against wolves in his life. “Wil told me that when he lived on Atlas, he encountered wolves all the time, but they never attempted to attack each other, maybe since we’ around Wil a lot, they won’t attack us either.”

To Hama it sounded crazy but made sense. They continued on following the prints and came across an abandoned town. No one in sight. Everything was dead silent now. They found more prints and followed them. The prints were strange. It was as if they were going back and forth, like in a circle. They finally found prints that weren’t part of the pattern. They followed them but then realized, they led back to the base.

She felt like she just took a stab to the gut, nearly fainting. Hama grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She was crying now. Wil was gone, and she couldn’t do anything about it. She now believed that she had to carry on the legacy, she felt she had to be the leader. She needed to led the people into battle.


	45. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil is all alone. He’s been captured and tortured for information. He has not given in. He has a plan to escape. All he has to do is wait for the right moment.

It was nightfall. Wil was thrown back into his cell after interrogation. His face was soaked in his own blood, sweat, and sorrows. He kept thinking about what everyone must be thinking, where is he, and is he still alive? He didn’t feel alive, he felt in between life and death. He felt like a phantom after all the torture he’d just endured. But what the dawnsmen didn’t know was that he’d been studying the place the whole time. He knew how to get out, he just needed the right moment.

It began to violently storm. This was it, this was his moment. He waited for the guard to make his round towards his cell. The guard stood right outside his cell and began taunting him. Wil immediately punctured the guards throat with his thumb and grabbed the key. He unlocked the cell, killed the guard, and took his weapon. Wil then snuck his way to the armory and grabbed all of his gear. He then began grabbing any explosive he could carry. A guard caught him and immediately bear hugged him. “What’re you gonna do now trooper?” The guard sarcastically said. Wil then sunk his teeth into the guards jugular, pulled it out, and spit it back in his face. He then threw him head first into the wall.

Wil still had unfinished business with the doctor who interrogated him. He went back to the anatomical theatre and found the doctor alone. He knelt down and crept towards the table where all the tools were. His shoe squeaked across the floor and the doctor immediately grabbed his scalpel. Wil grabbed the syringe with tranquilizer and knocked him out. He put his armor on and strapped the doctor to the electric chair. The doctor awoke to see Wil’s emotionless face.

“Let me tell ya how this is gonna work, you’re gonna sit there and try not to die” Wil said. He then electrocuted the doctor. The doctor was still alive as Wil’s intentions. Wil then grabbed the pliers and began slowly pulling out the doctor’s teeth. The doctor was screaming in agony, as Wil looked on with no emotion. “Go ahead... this satisfies you... doesn’t it?” The doctor whimpered. “Not really, I just feel empty, this is really just boring.” Wil then tore the doctor’s index finger off. After screaming the doctor said “look... you can leave... I’ll tell them you killed yourself in the laundry... please just go.” “That’d just be lying.” Wil then took the syringe once more and stabbed the doctor in the liver several times.

The doctor couldn’t be saved, the wounds were too great. Wil then turned the electric back on to a medium level and left it on. The doctor screamed in agony while Wil sat down and watched, feeling nothing. The doctor finally died and Wil turned off the chair and left. Before Wil left the room, he looked back at the doctor’s mangled, disfigured corpse slumped over in the chair. He then turned off the lights to the theatere and locked the door behind him.

Wil, with of his things hopped the fence and just walked away. He then heard people yelling. But he then ran into a lone guard dog. Wil then cut off the dogs snout and stabbed it, and left it to die. He then began running into the woods, where he was approached by the wolves again. It was as if the wolves were trying to get him to follow. Wil followed them, being led back to the town.

At dawn, the town was abandoned. Wil looked around trying to find anyone, but to no avail. He’d been beaten, tortured, and abandoned, but not broken. He then knew where they must’ve gone, they must’ve gone to fight. He went towards where they planned to go, hoping to find his friends.


	46. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all believed Wil was dead by now. They decided to keep going and fight without him. They were now at the field. Audrey can only feel one thing, pure wrath.

Audrey gave up on Wil. She thought that by now, he was dead. She’d mourned, grieved, and plotted revenge. This battle was going to be the beginning of end of the Golden Dawn. Today, Crowley would see that he’d already lost. Today, was the beginning of a new world. Audrey now sought to make Wil’s idea of a brave new world a reality. After all he did for her, she owed him that.

The horn was played, everyone had charged. Besides Wil being gone, nothing was new, just the same deal. Miriam zapping, Hama striking, and Audrey electrocuting and slashing. But this time it was different, she was far more violent than usual. Instead of just killing, she was dismembering. She grabbed one and cut off the cap of his skull, and cut another’s arm off. There was nothing that could stop her now. 

She was unstoppable. She killed any enemy she saw, swiftly, yet violently. She jumped up high in the air and landed on one, plunging her sword into his face. She couldn’t stop, knowing that these people killed her best friend. She couldn’t let his death go unpunished.

She continued her violent spree, stabbing and slashing. In her head she thought about how they’d saved each other from certain doom, whether it was from enemies, or their minds. This made her even angrier. She was much more violent now. She chopped them apart. She now wanted but couldn’t. With tears in her eyes, she kept killing. 

Many crusaders just stopped and watched in shock as she killed her enemies. Wil had killed his enemies in violent ways, but never like this. 

Eventually they were all dead. Audrey made sure there were no survivors. She fell to her knees, and stared at her blood soaked gloves. With tears in her eyes she said “my wrath... prevails... over my mercy.” Hama and Miriam approached her and began comforting her, as her best friend was now dead.

As she wept, she saw a figure come out of the tree line. The figure stood still, just staring. The crusaders dropped all their weapons in awe, as if they’d seen a phantom. Audrey collected herself and stood up, and looked at the figure. The figure began sprinting towards her faster than lightning. Before she could see the figures face, it hugged her. She then saw it’s face, it was Wil.

They both then began weeping, and fell to the ground. Herschel and Phoebe looked on, as if it were some kind of dream. Hama and Miriam couldn’t believe what they saw. A young man who surmounted the impossible. He was home.


	47. A deafening sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil’s returned to his friends, but not without harm. He can’t see out of his left eye, and his minds in a dark place. No one knows what to do, but Audrey tries her hardest to help him.

Wil was home. He had survived three days of nonstop torture and escaped. He hadn’t spoken a word since he came back. Along the roads were small abandoned towns and villages, so they rested in a town. Wil was soaked in blood, and his left eye was just black. It looked like glass, he couldn’t see anything from it. His pupil was the only thing visible.

Wil had a limp, received from the doctor during his interrogation. When Wil returned, after he embraced Audrey he could hardly walk. Audrey had to drag him along the road to the nearby town. Once they were there, Wil got up, took five steps and fell over. Audrey put him back on the table so the medic could examine him. The medic told her about his eye, and about his limp. Audrey asked Wil what exactly happened in those three days, Be he said nothing.

The medic gave Wil an eyepatch, as the wound was only temporary and needed to be protected while it healed. Wil put it on and sat there with no expression. Audrey then carried him to an old house where she set their things and tried asked him questions. “Where’d all the blood come from?” No response. “Where were you?” No response. She stopped asking, knowing that she wasn’t gonna get an answer.

Wil then meekly said “later.” Audrey looked over at him, “thank Eya” she thought to herself. Wil then stood up and went to bathe. When he finished he put on his pajamas and just sat in a chair. He just sat there, no music, no entertainment, no emotion, just nothing. He just sat there, looking defeated. 

Audrey kept her eyes on him, making sure he didn’t run off or anything. Wil then said “I’m ready.” Audrey then sat near him. “I was captured. I was the only one there. They beat me. They tortured me, they just wanted me to suffer.” Wil’s head then slumped down. Audrey couldn’t find any words to say. She just sat there, listening to him. He didn’t tell her about how he killed the doctor, he kept that silent. He couldn’t tell her about that.

She didn’t know what to ask or say. Wil didn’t even face her. She then held him in her arms, while his eyes watered, but he didn’t make a sound, he was just silent. His mind went back to the end of their first adventure, how he wept under the tree. This was a similar situation. He then began crying. He didn’t know what else to do in a situation like this. He could only feel sorrow.


	48. Process of Healing Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil’s mental suffering has returned. He’s began to isolate himself so he face his demons alone. The party tries to get Wil out of his isolation.

Wil sat alone far outside the town, wanting to be away from anyone and everyone. It was obvious that there was a conflict within him. He was back to his dark place, his suicidal thoughts had returned, and his depression was back. He felt isolation was key for his mental health. He sat there alone, lost in his music and his own mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the doctor. That fucking doctor.

Audrey was so focused on Wil that she’d forgotten about her breakdown on the battlefield. It came back but it didn’t hurt, she was angry then. Now she was focused on helping Wil. Phoebe entered the house and asked “has anyone talked to him, like at all?” “Only me.” “Where is he?” “He’s at the edge of town, he thinks that being alone’ll help him get it together.” “I think we should go talk to him.” 

One at a time, the party went to talk to him. Miriam was first. Seeing his eyepatch lifted up and his damaged eye exposed, she asked “Hey uhh... you’re okay right?” “I guess” Wil replied. “I’m not really good in situations like this. Hell, I mean when Hama was sulking around in Chimest, I didn’t know how to help him, I just told him to quit sulking and do what he felt he needed to do. But I don’t know what to say in your situation. The only thing I can think of is... keep yourself up.” “Thanks... I guess.”

Next was Hama. Hama tried singing but Wil said “don’t try it, it’s not gonna help, I’m immune to song.” Hama then stopped and sat next to him. “Look, it could be a lot worse. You could’ve stayed there and suffered over and over but you got out. You came back, but now you need to come back mentally.” Wil knew he was right but didn’t know how to come back from something like this. Hama then got up and said “you can hid, but you can’t run.”

Phoebe was last. “Hey... how are ya?” She asked. “I’ve felt worse” Wil said. Phoebe then asked “could I see your eye?” Wil lifted up his eyepatch and showed her. She didn’t really give off a reaction. She then said “let me show you something.” She then withdrew a strange object. The object was boxlike, with an eagle head on each corner, and was made of a gold like material. “What’s it do?” “It only works underwater.” “But what does it do?” “You’ll have to figure that out.”

She obviously knew what it did, but she didn’t tell Wil. Wil was never one to ask for help, but this seemed forced upon him, as if they acted like he did. But now he was too curious. He had to figure out what the object did.


	49. Process of Healing Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil hopes to figure out what the strange object does. However it can only work underwater, so Wil must submerge himself to learn it’s power.

Wil eyed the strange object. It’s strange design caught his eye the most. He decided to go figure out what it did. Unfortunately the nearest body of water was in the forest far from the town. With weapons by his side, he set off to learn it’s power. 

He had his sword in hand in case of attack, and gun on his chest holster for a quick draw. He destination was very far, so he listened to music to help pass the time. He began thinking about the possibility of failure, that they could lose this war. It hurt him to see that so many that he cared about were more concerned for him than themselves. He was grateful that they cared, but he felt they should take of themselves instead of him.

It pained him to the core, but that wasn’t the biggest problem as of then. The biggest problem was Crowley. He began thinking of what he’d do to Crowley, would he spare him like Arno, or would he kill him like John. He couldn’t find the answer, not yet, he just needed more time. When Crowley was at his knees, then he’d make the decision, then and only then.

After around an hour or two, he made it to a lake. His then set the object down and stripped himself of his armor and clothes, except for his boxers. He then picked up the object and got in the lake. He hesitated to submerge himself, as he wasn’t the biggest fan of water. After a minute he went under.

The water was strangely warm. He then took the object and it began opening like a box. A strange light shot out and into his left eye. It burned like fire. His head shot out of the lake as he yelped. After a minute of pain, he began realizing that a small part of his vision was back. He then went back under, and managed to stay through the pain. He then shot out again in even more pain. His vision was almost back. He went back under to finish it. His vision was back. He decided that maybe he should keep going, as it might be able to heal his scars. He went under once again. He then shot out again, this time was not as painful, but his scars were all gone. His face was cleared. His scars were finally gone. He then pulled the object out from the water. The object made a loud, almost deafening shrieking sound. He forcefully closed it before he went deaf. He then got out of the lake and put his armor back on, and walked back to the to town. When he arrived, Miriam was there waiting. She noticed Wil’s eye and asked “what happened to your eye? And your scars are gone too.” “I don’t know, all I know is that my entire head burns” Wil said with a laugh. “I guess that’s the process of healing” Miriam said. “I guess that’s how it works with magic.” Wil replied.


	50. The Pilgrim without a flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In this chapter Rip basically gives Wil a gravity hammer and an energy sword from halo). Rip returns to show Wil something he never knew existed that may change the future, and Audrey goes with them.

Wil was sitting on the roof of the house, when all of a sudden Rip arrived. “Dad? What are doing here?” “I came because I wanna show you something.” “Okay?” “Is it okay if Audrey goes with us?” Rip nodded his head and Wil got Audrey and off they went.

The first stop was a large mountain like structure, with a statue of Jesus at the top. “Who’s that?” Audrey asked. Rip then replied “that’s Jesus Christ, the son of our God, he saved us all from evil. I came here with a large number of other pilgrims to worship.” “When was the last time you came here?” Audrey asked. “About a year or two ago” Rip replied.

Wil walked towards the statue, kneeled, and began praying. “Heavenly king, please watch over us in these dark times. Please don’t let us fall, please keep us from death. Amen.” Wil then walked back and asked “what’s next?” They then teleported to an old temple. Inside the temple were thousands of old religious texts. Wil asked “what happened here?” “Arno happened.”

Rip pulled down on a lantern that was attached to the wall and a secret door opened. They went through the passage and arrived in a strange room. The room was suddenly filled with strange orbs that lit the room. In the center of the room was a table. And on the table was a strange hammer like weapon.

“What is this?” Wil asked as he picked it up. “It’s called a mythic mace. The scholars built it a long time ago” Rip replied. Rip then told Wil “keep it, it’ll change the future of this world, Crowley won’t know what hit him.” Wil then attached it to the back of his armor. 

They left the temple and teleported to an old satanic church. “Why’d you take us here?” Wil angrily asked. “There’s a weapon here too.” Rip then pressed the center of a pentagram and another secret passage was revealed. They went through and found a strange sword. It had two orange blades and an inverted handle, and the blades were like lights that could disappear after a button was pressed. “It’s called the end of days. Hundreds of souls have been lost to this blade, maybe you can change the ways of it.”

Wil took the sword and attached it to his hip. The crusaders now had upper hand in weaponry. The Dawn didn’t stand a chance now. The crusaders believed that the Dawn had already lost. With these weapons, Crowley’s vision would be shattered.


	51. The Countdown Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Well, here we are, the end of this fic. There will be another but for now, I need to end this one. I’ll probably start the 3rd one in a few days or something. This chapter is really short, I don’t think this would be considered a true chapter). The crusaders feel that they’ve already won the war, it’s only a matter of time before Crowley dies Wil and his party return to his home to celebrate. Wil goes to visit someone.

it Felt like the war was over, but it was far from. Many crusaders returned home to their families on leave. Many returned to Condor as well. Wil and his party returned to his and Audrey’s home to celebrate. Most crusaders stayed on the frontlines, celebrating around fires while singing songs and drinking. 

The day was frigidly cold, but that didn’t matter, their happiness kept them warm. They were all singing songs from bands they’d listened to, most of them being played and sung by Wil. He was singing End of the Rope by They Might Be Giants. He then felt like visiting a person he hadn’t spoken to in a long time. Condor wasn’t far from his home so he planned to set out in the morning, telling them where he was going. 

King Edward VI was at a bonfire, singing with allied soldiers. They sang many songs, most of them of Celtic origin. The voices of the soldiers songs could be heard for hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles. No doubt they angering people who were trying to sleep.

Morning came, the dawn was frightening, as it was as gold as Crowley wanted it to be. The people then realized, the countdown to the end of time had begun. Wil saw it and knew what it meant. He didn’t care, he knew that Crowley would never succeed. Wil set out for Condor.

When he arrived he entered a large circular room, bricked wall with only one window. He pulled a chair up to a door and began speaking. “It’s been a while... I guess I should tell you what’s happened recently.” “Start from the beginning” the voice replied. Wil told the man what had happened, the friends he lost, Crowley’s wrath, and much more. “So what ya think?” Asked Wil. “That’s a pretty picture you painted there Wilhelm” said Arno.


End file.
